Preliator
by EmilyNight117
Summary: She was born a weapon. One no one saw coming, to aid half-bloods from the invisible enemy. She is not a immortal, she is not mortal and she is more than half of both. But when she goes missing half-bloods must find her. Percabeth
1. Unplanned Arrival

_Their has always been hope. Hope that when needed a female warrior would rise from the ashes of apparent defeat to fight in the Great War. Her name was forgotten though it had always meant 'Immortally Strong'. She was not a God, yet not Mortal as well. And she most certainly was not half of each. _

_Never to fall her journey, an impossible feat, was too great for the young child. She was trained in the Ancient Code of the Preliator. She is...  
><em>

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings Annabeth realized that she had fallen asleep in the Poseidon cabin. She could feel the soft breath of Percy on her neck, who lay on his side his arms wrapped loosely around her. Annabeth shivered slightly inside at Percy's soft hands that touched the bare golden skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. _Mom's gonna have a heart attack. I mean it's not like we did anything, I just fell asleep. Hopefully she doesn't blast Percy to pieces. _Annabeth though but she didn't care, the moment felt perfect. She wished that they could be frozen in time at this exact moment. A soft murmured from behind made Annabeth from her side so that she could face Percy yet, stay in his embrace.

"Wise girl?" Percy murmured softy again.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said just a softy, after she had kissed him softly.

"Time to get up?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Afraid so," Annabeth smiled slightly as she climbed out of the bed, followed by Percy. Taking note of her tank top and fade jeans that she had fallen asleep in Annabeth sighed and walked over to the dresser and pulled a small bag of cloths she kept in here, because yes, Annabeth falling asleep in Percy's cabin had happened before, whether it was bad demigod dreams or just falling asleep while hanging out. Taking the bag into the bathroom Annabeth quickly changed while Percy did the same from his jeans and tee shirt. Annabeth quickly dressed in worn faded skinny jeans, a white tank top with orange cropped tank top over and classic grey Vans. Her favorite owl pendent hung around her neck.

"Ready?" Percy asked, he had changed into jeans and a royal blue tee shirt.

"Yeah." Percy nodded as they walked out of the cabin, just as the breakfast bell rung. As Annabeth was about to walk into the dinning pavilion she looked back at Thalia's tree only to see a dark figure racing towards the borders of camp.

"Percy!" She cried as she sprinted to the tree, Percy quickly catching up. A tall girl with charcoal grey hair fought against five hellhounds, and a really nasty demon that even Annabeth couldn't identify. The girl, who was clearly extremely injured, stood her ground whipping her twin silver swords with deadly precision that Percy didn't even have the Hellhounds turned to dust. The unknown monster laughed and charged the girl, who attack furiously, yet seemed to be losing. When Annabeth and Percy drew their weapons to help the girl turned her attention to them.

"NO! Stay back!" She cried, lowering her guard as the monster attacked. Landing a direct hit to the girls abdomen causing her to cry out in pain as the monsters claws raked clean through her sleeveless tie-dyed blouse and golden skin. Fury rose in the girl's eyes, the calm lavender and gold eyes burned as her swords lit up with silver fire. After saying a few words in a language Percy and Annabeth had never heard of she attacked. Using the hooked ends of the swords to pull out a black heart and then in one final blow decapitate the monster, it turned to dust instantly.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth raced towards the girl, who stumbled forwards, her swords vanishing in bright white light.

"I- I'll... be...fine.. just need... a minute..." The girl stumbled again, her voice was edged in pain that she tried not to show. Blood had seeped from her torn shirt onto her white skinny jeans, and had begun to spew from her mouth.

"We need to get you to the Big House." Annabeth said.

"NO! DON'T... not yet." She pleaded as she collapsed. "It-it's not... time."

"Go get help!" Percy hadn't even finished his sentence before Annabeth was in a flat out sprint to the Big House. She might have been gone just over a minute, returning with Chiron, Mr. D and a few head councilors. By the time they had returned all the color had drained from the girl's tanned skin.

"Oh Gods." Chiron muttered.

"Goddess... they...they need... _protection..._" The girl said barely in a whisper as her lavender and gold eyes closed. A blinding flash pulled the campers back from the girl's last words. The thirteen major Gods and Goddesses stood in front of them in human form.

"Step away from..._Her._" Hera said softly. Everyone obeyed as the Goddess sat on the blood covered grass, placing the girl's head in her lap stroking her charcoal hair that held one streak of silver similar to Annabeth and Percy's. Each of the Gods and Goddesses sat around the body placing a hand on her saying a prayer and then removing their hand, yet remained where they sat. What looked like tears were forming in most of their eyes, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter and even some of the Gods. Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, even ARES! Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades seemed to be keeping it together the best, yet even they were pained.

"Hera..." Zeus began, his commanding voice, soft.

"Don't you dare." Hera began. "Don't or I swear on the river Styx I will do what Kronos failed to do."

"Dru, what did you do this time?" Apollo muttered as he went over her injuries, from the most prominent lacerations on her abdomen to burns and to micro fractures in her arms and legs.

"Damn good warrior, but not even a God can defeat twenty Hellhounds, three Furies, and _five _elite Sanhelli warriors." Ares admitted

"She did." Artemis said admirably.

"The cost, however was too great." Athena mused.

"She's more us, than them." Hera argued.

"IF, she can break the barrier." Hades said. "She's strong even in her weak state, refusing defeat, only problem when your Dru, they can latch on. Pull her further in. I can't stop them. The Underworld of course, but not were they want her."

"All we need is a spark, something to allow her to gain power." Athena mused. "Zeus, Poseidon, if you will?" The two Gods nodded, Poseidon touched a hand to the girl, who the Gods had called Dru, water began to soak the pale body until she was completely drenched, Hera who continued to stroke Dru's hair pulled a gold chain with, what looked like an eagle and lion coat of arms, medal from around the girls neck. The Gods and Goddesses stepped backwards trying to block the demigods view.

"Come, Hera." Poseidon said softly as he pulled her backwards. Hera seemed extremely resistant to the idea of leaving the girl alone. Zeus raised a hand and lightning clapped in the distance. Bringing his hand down violently, the girl was hit by lightning straight on the heart. Gasps and cries of horror came from the demigods. The Olympians gave their children and the absent God and Goddesses children a warming smile and assured them everything was fine, before returning to Dru's lifeless body. Hera was the first one to reach Dru, the other Gods slightly behind, fearing the worst, hoping for the best.

"She's coming around!" Hera cried out, the Gods rushed to her side.

~0~

Percy couldn't _believe_ his his eyes. First, the grey haired girl showed up fighting like a God against Gods know what, warning Annabeth and himself about helping her. Which, then got her wounded. Secondly, the Olympians themselves, all _thirteen_, showed up mourning the girl, who they had called Dru, and other things that Percy wasn't quite sure about. Thirdly, Zeus and Poseidon, his Dad!, shot her with lightning! Lightning! Annabeth cried in horror and buried her face into Percy's chest when she had seen it. Absently stroking her hair and trying to sooth her, Percy turned at the feeling of a hand. Only to find Annabeth's mom Athena smiling grimly.

"Thank you, Percy. This is not easy to watch, even as a God–" Athena seemed to want to say more, but Hera cried "She's coming around" and the Gods raced to Dru's side. Percy could see Apollo frantically working on the girls wounds, when she started to cough up blood. The first sign that she was alive.

"ARES! Help her out, she's choking on the dried blood." Apollo said, as he was too busy attending to her abdomen and other injures.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Pat her on the back!" Apollo said. Ares shrugged and slapped the girl on her back, violently, causing her to spit up a large portion of blood. However her breathing seemed to return to normal. "I said '_Pat _her on the back!; Not break her spine!"

Ares shrugged while Apollo finished with most of her wounds. Artemis poured nectar over her wounds sealing them while Hera fed her Ambrosia. Dru, who now seemed healthy, the color returning to her golden skin, seemed throughly annoyed by the Gods actions.

"I'm fine. Really!" She said as she fought her way to her feet.

"You almost died Dru. Again." Aphrodite said.

"Key words being _almost _and_ again_." Dru said. "I just have really bad luck when it comes to monster and really, _really_ good luck when it comes to staying alive."

"You could say that again." Ares muttered.

"Hey!" She protested. "It was a light pack... for me at least."

"_Light?_" Athena cried. "Next time take someone with you."

"You were all busy."

"_Busy! _Hera! Please talk some sense into you daughter." _Wait! Hera has a daughter? _About a million questions rang through Percy's mind.

Hera only smiled, "We've all been trying to do that since the day she was born."

"I'm not _that _much of a trouble maker. Trouble just seems to find me."

"Very well."

"So can I go now?"

"To camp. Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Your a demigod, you go to camp."

"Technically, I'm _half _demigod." Dru pointed out.

"_Dru._" Hera said warningly.

"Okay, okay." Dru sighed. "But, I expect payment for this."

The Gods sighed as if this was normal. "What do you want?" Zeus asked.

"A new conjuring spell for Khopesh, that is faster _and _cleans and sharpens the blades when dismissed."

"Fine." He agreed and snapped his fingers. Hera stepped forward and placed the coat of arms necklace around Dru's neck.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Oh and before we go... let's just make it official." Hera smiled as the campers gasped. Dru's eyes flickered up, and a lion with peacock wings symbol that floated above her head.

"All hail, Dru, Daughter of Hera." Chiron called, everyone, including the Gods bowed before whispered goodbyes. "Look away!" All did, and in a bright flash, the Gods vanished. Leaving a still-weak Dru being stared at by the wide-eyed campers of Camp Half-Blood.

"Dru, with me please, Annabeth and Percy too. All other camper return to normal activities." Dru followed Chiron and Annabeth and Percy towards the Big House.

"So is this when I get bombarded with questions with how a demigod is born to Hera?" Dru asked.

"Not at all Drusilla. It has been many years."

"Fourteen, if I remember correctly."

"You had no more need for me, I hope you understand that."

"Of course I do."

"Umm... I have a question. _How?_" Percy asked.

"When a child of Hera is needed, one is born. Dru here was born without a mortal father, yet also without a Godly father. It gives her the title Demigod, except she's more god than mortal."

"I like to think of it as a seventy-five to twenty-five ratio."

"And what just happened out there?" Annabeth asked this time.

"I got trapped, in between this dimension and the next. Had to get shocked back to where the living dwell."

"Yes," Chiron said. "She can be easily be brought back to life if she dies, yet she tends just to get stuck in between. She's not human enough to be mortal, not godly enough to be immortal."

"I call it 'Catch 22 from Hell'"

"Nice name." Percy said.

"Moving along," Chiron interrupted. "Why don't you get cleaned up and meet us for breakfast."

"Yeah, breakfast and me don't mix very well after my 'trips' I'll just clean up and hit the area – Oh crap! Aphrodite!" Dru waved her hand, an an image of Aphrodite appeared before her. "Aphrodite, I need a favor."

"What?"

"Cloths. Monsters blew up the house."

"Say no more." Suddenly a large silver trunk floated down to Dru, the same coat of arms that was on the necklace was inscribed on the trunk.

"Thanks, your the best."

"I know." Aphrodite smiled and waved her hand, breaking the connection.

"Annabeth, Percy, please show Dru to cabin two." Annabeth and Percy nodded and lead Dru towards the new cabins, and cabin two, the only cabin that had never had an occupant.

* * *

><p><strong>You can see Annabeth's outfit and Dru's Coat of Arms Pendant on my profile<strong>


	2. Fight That May Not End

Annabeth and Percy lead the mysterious Dru to cabin two. When they walked inside, they noticed that their wasn't even a bed for her.

"Urg." Dru groaned as she looked around the cabin. "Who ever your decorator is needs to be shot and prosecuted. Oh well." Dru sighed and waved her hand. Immediately the intimidating statue of Hera disappeared, large white windows and french double doors appeared. A large white marble bed, dresser, and desk appeared. Sheer white curtians hung over the new doors and windows, white sheets and down comfeter lay on the bed with silver dress pillows. The walls changed to a silver color and were covered in colorful paintings. On the desk a Macbook Pro, iPhone 4, and iPad 2 sat on the desk. The last thing to materialize was moderate size fountian in the corner.

"Nice." Percy mused.

"You can thank the Gods. Saves a ton of time when I move." Dru smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"When I was born, I held power from every single God and Goddess. Over the years I've learned to control them, it's like I'm a child of all of the Gods. Attributes from each and every God and Goddess. Let me tell you, they are really useful when your in a bind." Dru smiled as she pulled the trunk Aphrodite had given her over by the marble dresser.

"Well we'll leave you to settle in." Annabeth said.

"Thanks," Dru said to Annabeth and Percy as they turned to leave. "You guys are cool, you tried to help.

"And almost got you killed." Percy blurted out as they turned to face Dru. Annabeth scowled and head slapped Percy. "Ow! Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, I was half dead long before I got close to camp. You gotta love those damn Sanhelli."

"What's Shanhelli?" Annabeth asked.

"Not what, _Who. _Sanhelli warriors are a class of Myth Warriors and are the worlds oldest demon race. Deadly and damn near impossible to kill."

"You did." Percy stated.

"Yeah, I got this," Dru pulled up the remnants of her tie-dyed shirt revealing a harsh white scar in between on her seventh and eighth ribs. "I will heal... eventually."

"What - what happened?" Annabeth stared intently at the scar.

"First Sanhelli I ever met, I was six and went out hunting alone. Got ambushed managed to kill them all, but not before one of them got their hands around me. Crushed the entire right side..." Dru faded out. "Thanks anyway."

"Yeah, no problem." Percy said as he and Annabeth turned and left cabin two. Together they walked to the beach where they sat in silence, Annabeth laying in Percy's lap while he absently stroked her curly blond hair.

"What do you think it's like?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"What's what like?"

"Dru. Being the daughter of Hera, not having a father, being raised by the Gods."

"I think it was hard, I mean she had _Gods, _raising her. Imagine that? _Gods _raising you, and they're the only family she has."

"Her scar... she said she was _six_. It's been close to ten years and it's- it's still there, healing" Annabeth choked, buring her head into Percy's chest.

"Shh... it's okay," Percy tried to comfort Annabeth as she cried into his shirt. "She's okay, from the sound of her she knows the risks, besides she here now. Nothing will happen at camp, Chiron won't allow it." Annabeth looked into the sea green eyes that made her heart melt and nodded.

"I guess your right."

"See, nothing to worry about." Percy smiled, his eyes gleaming perfectly against the ocean. Annabeth smiled pulling herself closer to Percy, his rhythmic heart beat soothed her as she regained her composure. They sat in blissful silence for what seemed like forever, until Percy spoke. "Come on, we got weapons in five." Percy stood and offered his hand to Annabeth, who reluctantly took it and was hoisted onto her feet. Holding tight to Percy's hand Annabeth walked to the arena with Percy. She hated how venerable she had felt all day, but she couldn't help it, she just hope she could change that.

When they reached the arena, the Athena cabin was standing by the entrance waiting. "Hey guys, why haven't you started yet?" Annabeth said.

"Keeping out of _her _way." One of Annabeth's siblings said, jerking their head towards the frowned, no doubt _'Her' _was referring to Dru, but why wouldn't they just slipt the arena, so she asked.

"Why not just share?"

"Take a look for yourself." Annabeth nodded and she and Percy climbed into the stands and gasped.

"Holy Zeus!" Percy swore, and the sky clapped which Percy ignored. In the arena Dru was surrounded by company of monsters so dense you could barley see her blood red blouse in the swam of black. You could however see the blazing silver fire of her twin silver Khopesh swords as she slashed the monsters to dust, she occasionally called upon water, lighting, vines or some other godly power to aid her. In a matter of mere minutes the monsters numbers were reduced to zero, leaving only Dru who stood in the center of the arena without a sweat or scratch on her. Annabeth and Percy who had been joined sometime during the fight by the Athena cabin were speechless.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm still a little out of it." Dru smiled as her twin blades vanished in bright light.

"No worries, you could join us if you want." Percy, who was the first to recover from his thoughts, said.

"Wish I could, but I got a appointment to get yelled at by some Gods. Apparently,they didn't appreciate my 'stunt' this morning." Before Percy could respond Dru vanished.

The rest of the day went by quickly and uneventfully, activities continued as usual and Dru had not been seen since the incident at the arena. Percy walked to dinner with about a thousand questions running through his head.

"Annabeth, why do you think Hera wanted Dru at Camp?"

"I've been wondering the same thing, she would be just as safe on Olympus. There are few things that Camp has that Olympus does not. Demigods, Chiron, and the Oracle, if I just knew which was her reason for coming."

"Yeah, I just hope those Sanhelli's aren't out for war, we've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Come on Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed and pulled Percy into the dinning pavilion. Percy pecked her on the cheek and sat down at the Poseidon table and Annabeth Athena's. Chiron stood, silencing the demigods.

"As you all are no doubt aware, today a very special person came to Camp Half-Blood. Her name is Dru, and is is a daughter of Hera who was born without a father. She will be staying for a while and I expect her to be given a warm welcome. She is a extremely important –"

"I wouldn't go that far Chiron." Dru smiled warmly as she appeared out of thin air and sat down at Hera's table.

"Yes, well dig in." Chiron said as the food was brought in. One by one the tables got up to sacrifice some food to the Gods, Dru being the last, before returning to their respective tables to to eat. Dru had only just taken her her first few bites when a very familiar silver dagger was embedded in the table.

"SERIOUSLY!" Dru cried as she stood from the table, the other demigods also stood ready to fight. Dru cursed vividly in Echanti, knowing that no one knew what she was saying or even what language she was speaking. "Show yourself coward!" She called into the shadows. Dead laughter echoed as a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. Some of the demigods recognized the creature as one of the figures Dru fought this morning, Sanhelli.

"You think you can defeat me child?" The dead voice asked.

"Lets see, I've been killing your kind longer than ancient civilization has been around, I'm a daughter of Hera, I'm not human and I'm not a demigod. Oh and I'm the _Preliator._"

"Even you Preliator cannot defeat us."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it means, but what do I know with my _five _thousand years of knowledge and training."

"You cannot defeat me." The voice repeated.

"Yeah, sure." Dru scuffed. "However, by 'me' you do mean you and your two goons that are trying to surround us. Percy, please turn ninety degrees to you left, throw your sword at a fourty-five degree angle with a velocity of sixty meters per second."

Percy nodded wearly but did as Dru had instructed and was rewarded with a painful howel as two Sanhelli emerged from the shadows and quickly turned to dust. "Sorry Villis, that's two down and one to go."

"You'll pay for that Preliator."

"What?" Dru innocently batted her eyelashes. "Killing your men or using name, but seriously _Villis _what kind of name is Villis?"

"What kind of name is Drusilla for a Greek?"

"It's Strong. As in strong enough to kick your ass." Dru conjured her twin Khopesh swords and in one swift move stabbed Villis in the heart, ripping it to shreds.

"And I'm not Greek." She hissed, raising her Khopesh Dru swung, beheading Villis causing him to vanish in black smoke. "If only that was enough to kill you."

Dru turned back to the stunned campers. "I suggest you re-enforced your borders, Sanhelli have their own magic if smart enough they can manipulate the barriers to pass through." She announced in a commanding voice.

"You just slew their leader, they would not attack again." Annabeth argued.

"I didn't kill Villis, I can't, not here anyway. I only sent him back to Al' Sharon. If I'm lucky he'll stay there."

"And if your not?" A camper from Ares cabin asked.

"Then they'll try again tonight, and won't be so sloppy."

"That was sloppy?" Another camper asked.

"Yes, next time there will be hundreds if not thousands of the most elite Sanhelli warriors. They'll come when I least expect them, they may not be able to kill me but they can however break me to the point where I will vanish from this dimension. Even the Gods won't be able to help if I cross over. No one can." Dru said solemnly, yanking the silver knife from the table Dru left the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p><strong>The name <em>Drusilla <em>is Biblical Latin and Ancient Roman meaning 'Strong'**.


	3. Umm

**Dru chews out an Olympian and has to deal with the fallout of someone eavesdropping. How will she answers the tough questions she is faced with?**

Returning to her cabin Dru, threw the dagger carelessly onto her silver comforter and changed into some flannel pajama bottoms and tank. Laying down on the large bed she stared at the celling before curiosity and anger go the better of her. Against her better judgement Dru picked up the dagger and studied it carefully. It's hilt was silver vines that made out a very elegant _D, _the blade was blessed silver from Alicant fused with purple roses and pearls from the Northern Shore. Upon the blade a prayer was placed in the familiar runes of Echanti similar to the prayers on her Khopesh swords. Dru fingered the runes as she translated the text.

_Strength to seek the light, Courage to brave the fight, Life to fuel the Knight._

"Well this is going to end well." Dru muttered sarcastically.

"You should be more careful, or things will indeed end well, for them." The familiar voice said from the doorway, Dru did not look up or even acknowledge their presence.

"You think I caused this?"

"Intentionally, no. However, your presence will only draw them closer."

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious. Next time I need someone to state what I already know, I give you a call."

"You must leave, the borders of this camp offer no protection against the Sanhelli."

"I know that Athena, yet I must remain. Leaving now would only put these demigods in danger for no reason."

"Then a quick solution is in order. Find what Hera wanted you to and then leave, we all have had too much war."

"You don't need to remind me. Remember? Or did the Gods already forget?"

"We remember."

"Good, cause phasing _six _times and visiting twelve by twelve dimensions is _not_ my idea of fun." Dru shot Athena a glare that sent shivers into the Goddesses' spine.

"What of Shan'Dru?"

"I already burned that bridge in your precious Titan War. My only chance to go home gone for your lives. The task to rebuild too great, you of all should know what an impossible feat it is, one that I fear I may never complete for your sake and mine."

"Very well, good luck and gods speed. We will see each other again."

"Yeah, I'll be looking for to it." Sarcasm oozed from Dru's words.

"You should show us more respect."

"_Why?_" Pained lavender eyes etched in gold met Athena's stormy grey eyes. "Your horrible parents, you expect your children to fight to their deaths for you, yet you give them nothing worth fighting for. You treat them as pawns in _your _grand design, yet they are so much more."

"Your words... hold truth. Perhaps your time here will teach us something. Again good luck Dru." And in a blinding flash Athena was gone.

~0~

Percy had just dropped Annabeth off at her cabin and was on the way back to his cabin when a blinding flash came from Dru's cabin. Fearing the worst Percy sprinted in the direction of the flash only to stop dead at the all too familiar voice speaking to Dru. Percy crouched underneath the window in order to not be seen.

"–or things will indeed end well, for them." Athena's voice echoed through the room. _Wait, what's Athena doing here?_

"You think I caused this?" Dru spoke, her voice was harsh as if Athena had accused her of murder or treason.

"Intentionally, no. However, your presence will only draw them closer." Athena kept her cool under Dru's harsh tone.

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious. Next time I need someone to state what I already know, I give you a call." Once again Percy noticed how accusing and sarcastic Dru was to the Goddess.

"You must leave, the borders of this camp offer no protection against the Sanhelli." _Then why did Dru tell us to re-enforce the borders? What isn't she telling us? _

"I know that Athena, yet I must remain. Leaving now would only put these demigods in danger for no reason." Dru's voice was no longer cruel yet was far from kind, as if she had had this conversation with Athena before.

"Then a quick solution is in order. Find what Hera wanted you to and then leave, we all have had too much war." _You could say that again. _Percy thought, they had all seen too much war.

"You don't need to remind me. Remember? Or did the Gods already forget?" _What's she talking about? _Percy wondered, he hadn't remembered remotely seeing anyone looking like Dru fighting in the Titian War.

"We remember." _Remember what? _Percy's frustration grew at the cryptic conversation between the two.

"Good, cause phasing _six _times and visiting twelve by twelve dimensions is _not_ my idea of fun." Dru no doubt shot Athena a glare that would send shivers into the Goddesses' spine. _Phasing? Is that what she calls dying? "Twelve by twelve dimensions' what in Hades is that?_

"What of Shan'Dru?" _San D– What?_

"I already burned that bridge in your precious Titan War. My only chance to go home gone for your lives. The task to rebuild too great, you of all should know what an impossible feat it is, one that I fear I may never complete for your sake and mine." _Dru fought against the Titans? How? When? She gave up her chance to go home for us? Why didn't we know!_

"Very well, good luck and god speed. We will see each other again." _God Speed?_

"Yeah, I'll be looking for to it." Sarcasm oozed from Dru's words.

"You should show us more respect."

"_Why?_" Dru's pained voice echoed through the cabin, Percy could only imagine the pained look that matched her tone. "Your horrible parents, you expect your children to fight to their deaths for you, yet you give them nothing worth fighting for. You treat them as pawns in _your _grand design, yet they are so much more."

"Your words... hold truth. Perhaps your time here will teach us something. Again good luck Dru." Percy was shocked that Athena took Dru's criticism, when a blinding light flashed signaling Athena's departure. Percy was about to leave when a voice echoed out the window.

"You can come out now." Percy walked into the cabin with like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"How'd you know?" Percy asked sheepishly.

"Your aura, it's strong. It gives the essence of the ocean and you." Percy nodded even though he didn't really understand. "Although you heard our conversation you may not have understood it and I believe you have many questions."

Percy nodded again. "Why are you here?"

"To be honest, I do not fully know. I have come to this world to due the duties of a Preliator, however Hera believes I can find more here. What, I do not know."

"What is a Preliator?"

"_The _Preliator, is me. As Preliator I was born of the blood of every magical being from all of the fifteen dimensions."

"What did you mean when you said 'twelve by twelve dimensions' and 'six phases'?"

"There are fifteen dimensions in this universe, twelve by twelve dimensions are the dimensions that live within zone of habitability, there are twelve of these such dimensions. and as for phasing you witnesses one this morning."

"Dying."

"No, I cannot be killed the Angle in me prevents that. However every time I come close to I become trapped in between a barrier to the Shan'Dru spirit world and the living dwell."

"What's San Dru?"

"Shan'Dru. It's Echanti for Sanctuary of Drusilla, the home of the Preliator."

"You said you fought in the Titian War, is it true?"

"Yes. I fought in the second Titian War, as well as the first. However, my presence in the war was unknown, I fought the invisible enemy the demons and monsters from other dimensions seeking power."

"Like the Sanhelli?"

"Yes, the Sanhelli were one of the most prominent threats during the war. I did everything within my power, yet it still wasn't enough."

"You said you gave up your only chance to go home unless you do the impossible. Why?"

"I did give up my chance to return to Shan'Dru while alive, yet I can return... once my mission here is done. And to why, well not only is it my sacred duty but I quite enjoy humanities company."

"What's _God Speed_?"

"It's an old phase used to wish good fortune and luck to those who set out on a journey. But that is all I wish to share for the moment."

Percy nodded accepting this, but something was bothering him. "Sure, but what's the _Grand Design_?"

"That... is a very complicated question. Even I do not know the full extent of the Grand Design, only that it is the what makes us us. Each footstep we take, a ripple in the ever changing Grand Design. It gives the dimensions purpose, gives _us _purpose" Percy nodded and left the cabin, returning to his own cabin, Dru's answers only leaving him with more questions. Percy pondered what Dru had said as he got ready for bed. Her words echoed in his head, _horrible parents, expect your children to fight to their deaths for you, yet you give them nothing worth fighting for, leaving now would only put these demigods in danger, phasing six times and visiting twelve by twelve dimensions, Preliator, Grand Design. _

**Who'd POV next? Dru, Annabeth, or Percy? Review and answer. :)**_  
><em>


	4. Are Nightmares Dreams or Reality?

**Okay, so I admit last chapter was a bit of a drag even I will admit it. BUT! But it was necessary. I hope you guys like this one. Oh and I am thinking of a squeal (even though this one is one isn't even half way through yet but I already know the ending) so I put a poll up on my profile to find out where Dru should go next to cause the most trouble. If you have an idea that is not one of the choice just send me a message and I'll add it. They were just the first few things that came to mind.**_  
><em>

_Darkness... her vision flared a blinding white before the darkness took over. Annabeth could make out five figures, the first four who, she immediately recognized as Percy, Thalia, Nico, and herself, were tied together struggling against the shadowy bonds. The last figure was set apart from the rest caked in dried blood and sweat, her unmistakable charcoal grey hair was plastered to her face as she screamed in agony. _

"_No!" Dru cried, gold flames were etched into her furious lavender eyes as she tried to break her bonds. "NO! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" _

"_I don't need to win, just prevent you from swaying the tide of battle." The shadows spoke, baiting its soon to be prey._

"_You'll have to kill me first."_

"_Then kill you, I will."_

"_I can't die by your hand, not even the Archangels can kill me. Not fully." Dru admitted grimly._

"_Yes, yet there is the fail safe."_

"_The fail safe doesn't work unless I allow it too. I would rather be stuck in the Barrier than cross by anyone's hand but my own." Dru spat at the shadows._

"_Perhaps, yet what of the Demigods?"_

"_What about them?" Dru's voice grew with worry._

"_You may not be able to die, but they surly can."_

"_NO! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Dru's voice was commanding and enraged._

"_Then you'll have to do." The shadows hissed as an invisible foe pulled Dru's head back by her long hair. The foe then turned into a shadow man and picked up Dru's twin Khopesh swords, silver fire danced on the surface of the blades. "Amazing thing Anglefire, did you know that in the hands of the Preliator's enemies the flame will change from silver to black and instead of burning her foes, it will burn her?"_

_As if on cue the silver flames turned to obsidian. The creature grinned and touched the black flames to Dru's chest. She hissed in pain and the creature's grin grew as it pressed the sword harder against her skin. Dru gritted her teeth trying to keep from crying out in pain, as the creature pressed the sword harder and harder against Dru's skin. Eventually, Dru couldn't keep herself from screaming, screaming the most blood curling horrific scream Annabeth had ever heard. _

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! PERCY! PERCY PLEASE! HELP US! I... I CAN'T LOSE YOU!PERCY!" Annabeth thrashed and screamed in her sleep, bolting upright Annabeth found herself in the comfort of a familiar body. Snuggling her head into the familiar chiseled body, that smelled like the sea, Annabeth began to sob.

~0~

Percy was awaken rudely, along with the rest of camp, as the loud cries echoed through the camp. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! PERCY! PERCY PLEASE! HELP US! I... I CAN'T LOSE YOU! PERCY!" Annabeth's high pitched screams pierced the midnight air.

_ANNABETH! _Percy's mind went wild, he flung off his sheets and raced out the door without a second thought. He sprinted as fast as his body could carry him towards Athena's cabin. By the time he got there a large crowd had already gathered outside of the cabin, Percy pushed his way through not bothering to slow down. Percy saw Annabeth thrashed and screamed in her sleep, as Percy race to her side as Annabeth bolted upright. He immediately wrapped his arms around her shaking body, she snuggled her head into his chest and began to involuntarily sob.

"Shhh," he murmured into Annabeth's hair as she snuggled closer into him. "It's okay. _Your _okay."

"So... so much... _pain._" She choked out in between sobs.

"Your okay." Percy pressed, before he turned to the campers that had crammed themselves into the cabin. "It's cool guys –"

"No. Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Dru's commanding voice stopped everyone in their tracks, she stepped through the campers and took her place behind Percy her lavender eyes critically studying Annabeth. She wore the same black ribbed tank with black and white flannel pants that Percy had seen her in earlier, except her swords were out and glowed in silver flames. He noticed that the skin on her chest was cracked and blackened, like it was dead.

"Lumen." She spoke softly as a ball of light appeared and grew in her palm. "Break into two teams, advanced fighter only. Follow the light to the intruders. Remember, easiest way to kill them; gut the heart then decapitate." The camper quickly filed out with Clarisse taking charge along will her boyfriend Chris as they broke the advanced fighters into two teams. The large glowing ball of light broke into three smaller balls, two leading the combat teams, one staying behind.

"What –" Percy was about to ask, yet stopped abruptly when Dru made a slashing signal to her throat effectively shutting him up. The ball began to glow brighter and brighter causing Percy to avert his eyes as he shifted his body to block Annabeth's line of sight. As quickly as the light had flashed a blinding white it disappeared leaving them with just the cabin light.

"Room's clear." Dru announced.

"Clear from what?" Percy asked as he shifted himself to face Dru, holding the silent Annabeth in his arms.

"Sanhelli."

"Again?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"It... it was in my nightmare." Annabeth said weakly, Percy kissed the top of her head while he ran his fingers through her blond curls.

"Nightmare dream for you... nightmare reality for me."

"Pain. So much pain... how can you stand it?" Tears formed in Annabeth's stormy grey eyes making them appear almost black. Percy pulled her closer, trying to calm his girlfriend. Dru stayed silent, not exactly sure how to answer Annabeth's question.

"What happened?" Percy asked fiercely.

"Dream projection." Percy blinked in confusion, so Dru continued hoping Annabeth caught enough that she would not have to repeat herself. "It was just a dream, or at least just a nightmare... for Annabeth at least. It was reality for me. The Sanhelli create a scenario and then pull me into it subconsciously, their magic allows them to do damage not only to my mind but body on a subconscious level that can been seen physically."

Dru glanced down a the dry and cracked black skin that covered part of her chest. "What happened?" Was all Percy managed to say.

"Demonfire, the opposite of Anglefire. If I didn't have a slight percentage of demon in me I would be dead."

"He said in the hands of your foes your own weapon can be used against you. _Why?_" Annabeth asked.

"Anglefire was a gift, yet to every gift the PTB gives me there's a catch. Mine was that to have Anglefire you also have to have Demonfire."

"PTB?" Annabeth asked.

"Powers that be. My word for all the Gods, Angeles, and Forces that are believed in and create the Grand Design."

"What is that?" She asked.

"Percy can fill you in later, he overheard my little... _chat _with Athena." Annabeth looked up to meet Percy's eyes which seemed to say, _I tell you everything once you feel better. I promise. _Annabeth nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Speaking of which, I need to go have a talk with an old friend. Do me a favor Percy?"

"Sure."

"Take Annabeth back to your cabin and watch her. If she has another bad dream, wake her up and yell my name into the sky. If I'm not there within twenty second feel free to use some of your more... colorful Ancient Greek to let me know it's important." Before Percy could respond Dru's figure faded away and she was gone.

Silently Percy stoop and scooped Annabeth into his arms, she did not protest as he carried her to his cabin. Gently, Percy laid Annabeth down of his bed, turning to turn off the lights Annabeth caught Percy's forearm in an iron grip. "Percy don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Percy kissed the top of her head, picking up a small bouncy ball Percy throws it against the light switch, effectively turning off the lights. With Annabeth's hand still firmly clasped around his forearm Percy climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms Annabeth protectively.

"I was so scared Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered.

"Shh... it's okay. You don't have to talk about it." Annabeth turned slowly to face Percy, making sure she stayed in his arms.

"What did Dru mean when she said you could fill me in later?"

"I overheard her conversation with Athena and demanded some answers. I'll tell you later Wise Girl, now get some sleep. Gods know you need it." Annabeth looked up into Percy's sea green eyes, they were filled with concern. Gently pressing her lips against his, Percy returned with the same gentle touch. When they finally broke apart Annabeth nestled her head into Percy's chest and closed her eyes. In the final moments before she drifted off into sleep Annabeth could feel Percy's arms pull her in close and the loving words '_My Wise Girl' _whispered into her ear.


	5. What's Going On

**Sorry for the long wait, I had this written out for a bit and then changed the whole idea. Sorry! Anyway onward to read and review. ALSO! Don't forget to vote on my poll on where Dru should go on her next adventure. If you have an idea and it's not on there ... TELL ME! If I didn't want your opinion I WOULDN'T ASK! :)**

Percy wasn't sure why Dru had told him to watch Annabeth because not long after Annabeth he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her he slumbered into a deep sleep thanks to his Achilles heel. When he woke he wasn't sure how long he had slept for, dawn was just beginning to break over camp and Annabeth slept with her head and arms on Percy's chest. He didn't move in fear of waking her, she needed whatever sleep she could get so instead Percy stroked her perfect curls gently. No doubt he would have fallen back asleep due to this Achilles heel except he saw the red blistered skin that wrapped around both of Annabeth's thin wrists and the thin read line on her throat.

_Could this be from the Nightmare? _Percy thought, he knew Annabeth hadn't had another nightmare, yet he had seen the injuries Dru had gotten from the dream projection. Was this just another side effect of the Sanhelli? With his index finger Percy gently brushed over the blistered skin. He had had burns before and knew that these were painful, he hoped Chiron would be back today. He and Mr. D had gone to Olympus for some unknown reason last night and had not returned soon enough to join the combat groups. Percy was sure of it, he hadn't seen them he would talk to Clarisse later just to be sure they hadn't joined on the patrols.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered quietly when she did not stir he spoke a little louder and poked her. "Annabeth!"

"Ummm." Annabeth murmured something unintelligible to Percy before she opened her eyes. "Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"How'd you get these?" Percy eyes were glued to the burns on her wrists.

"I – I don't know," Annabeth sat up on the bed and examined her wrists. "They weren't here before."

"I'll call Dru, she might know. You go change." Percy pecked Annabeth on the cheek before helping her to her feet. Once steadied Annabeth took off to the bathroom to change, Percy quickly changed into dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt before walking to the center of his cabin.

"Dru!" Percy called a little unsure of what to do. "DUR!" he called again, he waited for twenty seconds before he started to rant in Greek. "Dru ήταν στον Άδη είσαι!" _Dru where in Hades are you!_

No response. Percy sighed and tried again, "Dru, Ανναμπεθ είναι κακό να πάρει τον κώλο σου εδώ κάτω!" _Dru, Annabeth is hurt get your ass down here!_

"You know Seaweed Brain I can hear everything you are saying?" Annabeth said as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a short tank top with a flowery sunshine pattern and aqua blue shorts. "And I'm not _that_ injured."

"Sorry Wise Girl, but Dru's not responding."

"Indeed she is not," Percy and Annabeth both turned to find Poseidon, Percy's dad, standing before them.

"Father."

"Lord Poseidon." Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you dad, but why are you here?"

"Your rant is giving the Gods quite a headache and we were wondering why you are cursing out Dru."

"She said if I needed her urgently to do it. Can you tell her to come down we really need to talk with her?"

Poseidon looked shocked at Percy's words. "Dru is not in Olympus."

"WHAT! Then were is she?"

"We have not seen her since yesterday afternoon."

"But she did her teleport thing and said she needed to have a talk with an old friend."

"And you assume she meant us?"

"Yes."

"Well things have indeed gone wrong. If Dru is not on Olympus and is not responding to your calls then she must be gone."

"Gone as in _missing_?" Annabeth asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Many things are possible, yet if Dru is indeed missing than we must act quickly. I will inform the Gods, as for you I believe someone with answers as to where Dru might be will be arriving shortly."

"Who?"

"Someone from her past, someone no one has seen in almost a thousand years. Now, I must inform the others of this disturbing new. Oh! Before I go, don't worry about the burns they'll disappear in a few hours." Percy and Annabeth instinctively looked away as Poseidon vanished in blinding white light.

"So why don't we go to the beach and you can tell me everything Dru told you."

"Sure." Percy agreed, together they walked to the beach were the waves and frigid morning air was unmistakable. They sat down on the sand together and Percy told Annabeth everything that he had learned from Dru. Nothing went without being said from her conversation with Athena to the Dream Projections. When Percy was done, Annabeth pelted him with questions which he did the best to answer. Once Annabeth had satisfied her curiosity the sun had already come into full view. They were about to walk off when a distinct and unforgettable voice called for them.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Thalia's unmistakable voice called as she ran down to them. Annabeth shirked and was on her feet hugging Thalia. Percy also got to his feet and hugged Thalia.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Thalia, but why are you here?" Percy asked after they had all hugged.

"Lady Artemis was called to an emergency meeting at Olympus and told me I was needed here. Do you know why?"

"Most likely because of Dru." Annabeth answered, Thalia's electric blue eyes widened.

"Dru, as in sixteenish, charcoal hair, purple eyes that make you cower in fear when they get gold, and twin silver Khopesh swords?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Percy wondered when Thalia could have met Dru.

"Yeah, visited the hunters a few times when she was tracking something big. What's wrong with Dru?"

"She's missing."

"WHAT!" Thalia screamed in horror and disbelief. "No way."

"She's been gone nine hours and wouldn't respond to my calls for her."

"This is bad." Thalia said. "Dru _always _answers when someone calls. Even in battle she'll send a signal to show that she hears you and that she will come as quick as she can."

"We got nothing except my Dad coming down and saying I was giving the Gods a headache and that they hadn't seen Dru since that afternoon. They also said someone from Dru's past would be coming to help."

"Ohh! I hope its Will!" Thalia screamed like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Who?" Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

"Will." Thalia said dismissing there confusion. "Dru talked about him once, he is suppose to be like a brother and guardian of the Preliator."

"Dru has a brother?" Percy asked.

"Not really, they aren't actually related. His family raised her once or something like that, I don't really know. Now come on Nico should be here soon and then we can get this show on the road."

"Nico?" Percy asked, its not like he didn't want to see Nico, on the contrary Nico was a good friend and had been missing him. It was just that Percy had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed as she pulled Percy towards the Big House and after Thalia.


	6. Quest

**Hey, sorry for the long wait everyone I was on vacation and just got back last night. I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual BUT have no fear! I have already written out the next chapter and just need to type it I will have it up soon. :) **

Annabeth was at a loss for words, and she being a child of Athena did not like the feeling. She, Percy, Nico and the other head counselors had spent the past half an hour being told Thalia's adventures with Dru and Chiron, who had returned from Olympus, saying the Gods wanted Dru found.

"I'm confused." Percy announced.

"I agree –"

"– With Seaweed Brain." Connor and Travis Stroll said together, Percy head slapped them both.

"Hey!"

"Come on Perce!"

"As much as I hate to agree with the Punk, I have no idea what you just said." Clarisse said.

"Thanks." Percy grumbled.

"It's a legend," Chiron began. "Older than the Gods or the Titans. Claiming that when a girl of war is lost, the sons and daughters of the Three and the Wise must go in search and bring back She who is Chosen... Only she can bring balance."

"So Dru is the Chosen, whatever that means." Percy grumbled.

"The Three and the Wise would be Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena." Annabeth concluded.

"Okay, simple enough. We go get Dru back." Nico said, getting up to leave.

"Its not that simple Dead Boy." Thalia said. "Dru couldn't have just been kidnapped, she would have seen it coming. The only explanation is that she _wanted _this to happen, you have to understand Dru doesn't work solely for good or evil. Preliator is just a fancy name for Balance Warrior, if this prophecy's been around for a long time Dru might just be trying to get it out of the way."

"So your saying, she is fine we just need to play along until she decides to stop playing house with her mortal enemies. Great, easiest quest ever." Nico grumbled sarcastically earning a few grins.

"We all saw her wounds," Will Solace from Apollo said. "I examined them for her, the skin was burned dead nerves, muscles, tendons, everything completely destroyed. We all don't want to admit it, but whatever is after her can hurt if not kill her."

"Demonfire." Annabeth announced. "Demonfire, can hurt her it can't kill her. That's what the dream was meant to tell me."

"Demonfire?" Clarisse asked.

"The silver fire on Dru's swords it's called Anglefire, she's the only person who knows how to control it. But in the dream the Sanhelli said that in hands of her enemies Anglefire turns to Demonfire."

"Her own weapons used against her." Thalia said.

"Exactly."

"If I'm correct, Annabeth then you propose Dru cannot be harmed unless she allows her weapons to be used against her."

"Yes."

"So Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, Dead Boy, and I go and fine someone who doesn't need our help and just got in trouble to end a prophecy?'Cause our last prophecy went _so _well." Percy said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm aside that is exactly what you four are going to do." Chiron said. "Meet me here in one hour packed and ready to read. Rachel will read you the prophecy and then you will be off." Chiron's firm voice told the counselors that his decision was final, and so all of the counselors got up to leave.

~0~

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were all gathered inside the Big House when Chiron walked followed closely by Rachel to get their prophecy for their quest to find Dru. Percy hoped the prophecy would shed some light on their quest because he had absolutely no idea where to start looking for Dru. Within seconds of entering the room green mist began to swell around Rachel and a cold voice of the Oracle spoke.

"_Lightning, Water, Shadow and the Wise heed, Guided by the Angel's words they follow her Creed. Journeying to the past four Demigods learn, For the Bringer of Balance to is about to return. For those who cannot be seen, Their path is paved in the courage against the unforeseen."_

The green mist faded and Rachel collapsed into Nico and Percy's arms who quickly passed her off to the Apollo campers to take her to the infirmary.

"Well..." Thalia began.

"That was useful." Nico muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, well, we can only take you as far as –" Chiron began before being cut off by Percy.

"Nah, Chiron I think Pegasus are our best bet."

"You sure Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Wise Girl sounds like were in for a lot of travel."

"Yah know for a Seaweed Brain that's actually a good idea."

"Thanks." Percy grumbled as they headed outside Thalia and Nico both snickering.

"Then it is settled –" Chiron's words were drowned out by the shadows shifting almost as if something was shadow traveling and a human outline began to fade in. A teenager maybe seventeen... eighteen with shaggy golden blond hair, tanned skin almost the exact color od his hair and two startling eyes appeared in front of the four Demigods and Centaur. If it wasn't for his starling aqua eyes that were speckled with violet he could have been Annabeth's brother.

"What in hell?" He cursed. "What the hell did Dru do this time?"

**Ohh Dru you pissed someone else off! Find out next chapter! Also, don't forget to vote on the poll for Dru! I was thinking I would take some of the choice like NCIS and throw them in the way of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico on there quest to find Dru and then used Harry Potter and Twilight for there own encounters of Dru next book. Tell me what you think in your reviews! Thanks!  
><strong>


	7. The Angel's Words

**Okay, so I was going to have this be longer but it started it drag on and get boring so I split it up and am re-writing the next chapter hopefully to have it up soon. Tell me what you think of the new twist and new info about Dru. Yes? No? Maybe So?**

William Peverell,**(A/N HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER! EXPLANATION LATER IN CHAPTER!)** more commonly know as Will was in the middle of a meeting with the High Council of the Nephilim when the trees in the Chambers courtyard shifted and Nymphs whispered of Drusilla. The shadows also brought word of Drusilla, pulling at Will to follow them. Instinctively, Will obliged worried of the girl who he considered his closest friend and _sister_ teleported himself after the shadows. Before he had even taken in his surroundings Will knew, he just _knew _Dru was in trouble.

"What in hell?" Will cursed as he became visible once again. "What the hell did Dru do this time?"

"Umm... who are you?" Asked a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"More importantly, how did you get in?" A blond standing next to the black haired boy eyed Will suspiciously with her stormy grey eyes trying to intimidate him. _Yeah, fat chance_. Will thought, although he had never been on the receiving end of one of Dru's death glares just watching her give it to someone else made him shutter. Will quickly took the reset of his surroundings; A large ranch house, strawberry fields, lots of camp cabins all decorated differently, horse stables, a dinning pavilion, a canoe lake, a arena, and a rockwall... spewing lava.

_Great, just what I needed today... Dru. _Will thought. "This wouldn't happen to be Camp Half-Blood would it?"

"Indeed it is, I am Chiron. Who are you?"

"Will." Will said dismissively. "So, son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase and daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace." Will pointed respectively to Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia._ Chiron ... _you taught Dru fourteen years back."

"You are correct."

"How-" Annabeth began.

"How do I know your heritage and your names? I am Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Percy and Nico ask in unison.

"The children of Angeles and Mortals." Annabeth said.

"In some cases yes, but it's much more complicated than that. We are warriors of light, speaking of which I don't Dru's here."

"She was." Percy said.

"_Was?_" Will listened intently as Chiron and the demigods filled him in on Dru's arrival and everything since, it took fifteen minutes to explain with Will no saying a word just intently listening. "So she's D.I.A. Well, this is just a great way to start the week." Will concluded with sarcasm when they had finished explaining.

"D.I.A? Like dead?" Percy asked wearily.

"Nah, she _can't _die Percy and besides if she did I would be able to feel it."

"That's K.I.A, killed in action." Will said. "D.I.A, Drusilla in Action, it also happens to be her initials not that she uses them."

"Then what does she use?" Percy asked.

"She rarely need one but when she does there is only one she will use."

"And that is?"

"Peverell." Will stated. "In honor of William Peverell, Commander in the Battle of Hastings in 1066 who put her life in front of his own." **(A/N Just FYI there was an actual William Peverell who served as a Commander in the Battle of Hastings, 1066)**Thalia, who hadn't said a word head snapped up so fast you could her a distinct SNAP!

"Are you William Peverell?" Thalia asked, her electric blue eyes wide in realization. Will only nodded.

"Your her Guardian Angel?" Thalia asked and once again all Will could do was nod.

"If your Nephilim then you must be the Angel who guides us." Annabeth concluded.

"I suppose so; but first what exactly did this prophecy say?"

"_Lightning, Water, Shadow and the Wise heed, Guided by the Angel's words they follow her Creed. Journeying to the past four Demigods learn, For the Bringer of Balance to is about to return. For those who cannot be seen, Their path is paved in the courage against the unforeseen."_

Annabeth recited the prophecy with ease, however everyone was startled by Will's pained expression as Annabeth had finished. "I don't suppose I could get you to drop this quest could I?"

"No. Why?" Percy asked wearily.

"Look, you have to understand that Dru is the Preliator and the Preliator's job is to be a harbinger of balance in the dimensions. It's hard, lonely, breathtaking, cruel, and above all ... _painful_. Her Creed... her Creed is not one you wish to follow. Find as little of the truth as you must to find her but you have to understand that Dru has been around for a _long _time, she was first seen walking on this planet over five thousand years ago, but she is so much older. And with age comes responsibility and secrets. Some secrets are meant to be found, there keys to knowledge they shed light in the darkest of places. Some secrets are meant to remain secret, they hid the pain, the past, and the memories we never wish to see again. Dru has a past... a cruel, harsh, violent past whatever you do... wherever you go be carful. If not for your own sake than for hers, she still has _family_ on this Earth for her... weather she believes it or not, and most importantly, despite misconception she can very well die. If not physically than emotionally and for the Preliator it is a curse to die rather than face the pain and phase."

There was an erie silence between the Demigods, Chiron, and Will. They were all shocked by Will's words, yet his voice told them it was all true that the pain he described not only had he seen but felt.

"Then what do we do?" Annabeth said, breaking the silence between them.

"Try one of the Safe Havens, they span the world there open to anyone who has been endangered by Dru, magical or mortal. Just ask the magical creature here to take you to 'A Safe Haven of the Preliator.'"

"Your not coming with us?" Thalia asked, curious to why the boy who stood before her was not planning on looking for the girl he considered family. Will chuckled and shook his head, as if Thalia's words were amusing.

"Hell no! Dru has chosen you four to find her it would be suicide to go against her. Yes, there will be those who have been touched by Dru, they will tell you their stories and help you understand, but the main constant... the _only _constant on this quest will be you four. No matter how much I wish to be out there looking for Dru, I prefer to keep my head squarely on my shoulders."

"Okay..." Percy said wearily, starting to question weather Dru would actually harm someone for interfering or if Will was just trying to psych them out.

"You should really be going now. Good luck, and God Speed." Will said as his body slowly faded away until he was translucent as if he was a ghost and then completely gone. Leaving the half-bloods with their first clue to their quest. Yet, also leaving the half-bloods with many more questions as the silently walked to the stables to get on there way.


	8. Safe Haven – Alpha

**Here we are Chapter 8, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia visit the first of Dru's Safe Haven's and are in for a surprise. Tell me what you think! ALSO! I am debating on whether or not to have part of the story be from Dru's perspective during all of this, tell me yes or no in your reviews! AND don't forget to vote on my poll about Dru's next destination! :) **

Percy gave a sharp whistle, and not long after Blackjack swooped down.

_Hey Boss!_

"Hey Blackjack, got any friends up for a Quest?

_Yeah, where are we going?_

"To find Dru–"

_Lady Dru? Sweet! DeLuca! Aquias! Ermani! We're going to Lady Dru's! _

"Whoa, slow down Blackjack. How do you know Dru?" Percy asked as a seal bay, white, and dapple grey Pegasus touched down next to Blackjack and all started talking about Dru.

_Everyone knows Lady Dru! Boss, you don't get it Lady Dru is amazing, sweet, and –_

"Missing! We need to find her can you take her to the last Safe Haven she visited?"

_Sure! Although the last one is different than the closest, although I do not recommend going to the New York country Safe Haven. Security is a nightmare._

"Sure, whatever. Wait! Why?"

_Safe Haven's in West Point, on campus._

"Okay..." Percy said as she mounted Blackjack, Annabeth followed suit and mounted Aquias who was the large white mare who stood next to the darker seal bay mare that was DeLuca who gave Nico none of the difficulties Pegasus normally gave him. Thalia, however hesitated getting on Ermani, who was quite large with large hooves and a sleek dappled grey coat.

"Umm... Percy–" Thalia began.

"Thalia, we really don't have time. I know your afraid of heights but Ermani promises that you'll be fine."

"Fine." Thalia looked wearily as she mounted the large Pegasus and hung tight to it's mane as the four Pegasus's spread there variously colored wings and took to the sky. The moment the Pegasus had risen high enough in the air they took off at blazing speeds, so fast that the demigods vision blurred a rainbow of different colors covered in a thick haze as the Pegasus's sprinted faster and faster towards there destination almost as if they wanted to get there faster than the demigods.

Slowly, the four demigods vision began to clear as the Pegasus they rode on slowed and they were allowed to gape at the view before them. They were flying low over a seemingly empty peninsula of land on an island that Annabeth immediately identified as Martha's Vineyard. The crystal clear water swished softly against the pale sand, that rose up to meet the deep green grasses that dotted the land in between the beach and a large lake that seemed to feed into the ocean.

_Hey Boss! The house is just coming into view! _Blackjack said as the Pegasus swooped in a low circular pattern as a large white mansion (if you could call it that, it looked more like a city) came into view. Percy relayed the information to Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico as the Pegasus' swooped down for there final decent. There hooves clattering against the driveway as they tucked there wings and slowed to a stop allowing the demigods to dismount.

"Thanks Blackjack, we'll call if we need a lift."

_Boss! Were not going anywhere! Every second a Lady Dru's Safe Haven's are like heaven with a lot of apples!_

Percy laughed, gaining odd looks from Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico as they came over to him. "Okay Blackjack."

_We'll be in the stables if you need anything. Oh and Boss, say hi to Gero and Natali!_

"Who?" Percy asked but it was no use the Pegasus had already spread there wings and taken flight to the stables.

"What Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked coming to his side.

"Blackjack said, 'say hi to Gero and Natali' any idea what that means?"

"Names of people who visit here, maybe they can shed some light on Dru and his Creed?"

"And thats why your a Wise Girl." Percy grinned goofily as the four demigods walked up to the mansion fully taking its beauty for the first time. Their mouths formed a definitive "o" shape and a breathless "Wow" escaped from Annabeth's mouth as she took in the architecture masterpiece before her. The mansion was made entirely out of white Pentelic marble only found in Greece, it was grand and carnivorous with tall columns and perfectly sculpted archways that led up to the marble double doors that must have been at least fifteen feet tall.

"Now what?" Nico asked, slightly annoyed and no doubt wanting a nap.

"We could ring the doorbell?" Thalia suggested.

"Yeah, I vote we open the door." Percy said as his hand slipped over the stone handle and pushed open the doors going inside followed close by Annabeth, Nico and lastly Thalia.

Instantly, the intoxicating smell of the ocean, vanilla sugar, and food swept over the four demigods. They were instantly directed to where the smell was most prominent, causing them to survay many rooms along the search for food. Annabeth quickly realized that this mansion was utterly amazing, the floors alternated between deep hardwood to white and grey patterned stone each room had white crown molding, a pale shade of paint each one unique to the room although they were mainly white the textured paint held colors ranging from light blue to a pale orangish color. The rooms seemed to fit together seamlessly, never breaking the flow of marble and while formal very comforting and open. As they neared the smells origins the demigods noticed the sound of soft classical music, a television on low reporting the news and two voices, one male with a hint of an African accent and the other female with just the smallest hint of a European accent.

"What do we do?" Thalia asked in a whisper.

"Announce ourselves and hope they don't attack." Percy said as he neared closer to what he assumed to be the living room and the voices.

"You think that will work?" Nico's tone was somewhere in between sarcasm and worry.

"Only one way to find out." Percy said as he stepped into the room. "HELLO?"


	9. Unknown

**This is a new POV on the story, I kept there name unknown for it will be revealed in a later chapter. It is not Dru's perspective but this person does know more about Dru than the Half-Bloods. Tell me if you like it and if I should do more of her or go back to just the Half-Bloods or try something completely new. :)**_**  
><strong>_

_**T**__hey say that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes... that in that moment you see all. That wasn't what happened to me, to be honest I don't know what happened. There was no moment of clarity, no Angeles, no Devil, all I know is that one moment everything is just like normal and the next utterly and completely out of the ordinary. I can't explain it, hell I don't even fully understand it myself. All I know now is that my life was nothing... it's dead and gone and I don't know why I'm still here, at least partially anyway. There has to be a reason, I know there must be a reason... I just don't understand, and I wish I had someone to explain it. Whatever "IT" is. But, this isn't about me... it never was about me. It's about the innocent girl that still has a life, if only for the shortest of moments. I don't want her involved in this... I'm already dead, I have nothing more to lose. She may say she have nothing left to lose, but she's wrong... she have one more thing, no matter how hard the feat may be, she has one more thing to lose. And I... I will do _everything _in my immortal life to make sure that she... that she doesn't end up like me, that would be the death of us all. I made my choice a long time ago... I accepted my fate the day I learned the truth. She... She never had a choice... she was _created _for this, her whole life was like my last moments. Cold, painful, dead... _alone_. Look, you may not agree with what I have done or what I will do... but know this... I did it _all _for _her_. For her chance to _live_ its not something I ever got to do... I was born ready to die. I think that was my purpose here. I couldn't help her while I was alive, but maybe... just maybe I can help her from wherever I am now. I never asked for help... I wasn't that kind of person. I mean... it wasn't who I was to give up or struggle or ask for help... I wasn't in my _nature_ maybe thats why I'm _here_ instead of dead. And whatever comes after death... from my heritage you would think I had strong religious beliefs... I mean what kind of old Irish family is not Catholic, well... I have an answer for that... I wasn't raised by my parents... I never even knew they existed until I was fourteen... and by then there was nothing left to find. No clues as to who I was... where I came from... and who I would have been if things had been different. _

_Not until they found me... it was the first time I ever saw _Her. _It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I will never forget that fateful night... I was alone, in a bad part of town when it happened. I got attack by a monster... some shadowy demon I would later learn the name of. I was nearly dead just seconds later... and thats when they came. Shrouded in her glow, I can't go back and change what happened... even if I could I'm not sure I would. That night I learned who I was, I learned my birthright and of all the things I was meant to do in this world. They saved my life, because they though I was worth saving... they think everyone is worth saving... and they taught me to believe that as well._

_What I did... who I am... is something I would never change. Yes, I regret some of the damage my actions have caused, yet it was never my job to care... caring is complex... even know I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing to care. My job... whatever _they_ say it is, is nothing like how it really is... whether it was just when I was finding the truth or now... I never truly felt emotion... not the way most do. Never felt what it meant to be in love... to have someone love you... to care what happens to you... I guess that is why I am here. I dogged _everything_ that was human... may we'll meet again in another life... things could have been different. I kept dogging the lies, I only searched for the truth... to uncover the secrets... but secrets are dangerous... they hide away the knowledge... the power... everything that darkens this world... some secrets are meant to be found... some secrets are meant to be left... _alone_... This is what I learned... somethings... somethings are meant to remain untouched... to stay hidden in the darkest of places... never to be uncovered... never to be found... But you, you must not understand this... you know nothing of this world... _I_ know nothing of this world... however you must have questions of your own and I will do the best I can to answer them... yet, yet maybe it would be beneficial for us both if we start at the beginning... or at least... the beginning of what I remember... I can't place it, but I know somethings different... I know my name... how old I am... what I like and don't like... that I have to protect _Her_ yet, I don't know who _She_ is... I don't remember a lot... but the last thing I remember... well maybe I should just show you instead of telling you..._

A girl, about the age of fifteen... sixteen ran down the empty streets. Blackness of the night seemed to engulf her as she ran for her life, heart hammering in her ears as she franticly looked behind her. She couldn't see anything except blackness, yet that did not settle her fears, instead she ran faster pushing her body past her limits. Somewhere inside of the girl she knew instinctually that she was going to die... yet, she was not about to accept her early demise without a fight. And so the girl turned and darted down the closest alleyway, she ran as fast as she could to get to the other side. However, the girl soon realized she had made a deadly mistake, in front of her stood three brick walls covered in dingy windows and unstable balconies.

"Damn it!" The girl cursed as she turned back towards the way she had came in. She knew she was trapped... she knew there was no way out for her, and so she stood tall and waited as the darkness engulfed her. She tried screaming as the blackness poisoned her body, as she withered in pain on the ground... crying out for there was nothing else she could do. Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she would be okay... she didn't know how or why she just knew. Her angelic voice gave out one last bloodcurdling scream before her body stopped moving... her impossibly turquoise eyes closed... and her heart slowed.

**Remember to click the nifty Review button and review! :)**


	10. Clues to the Past

**And back to the demigods! I was going to put this up yesterday with chapter 9 but it was like 11 at night and I was tired. But do not fear I will not leave you hanging with the fate of our nameless, or maybe not so nameless hero at the doors of death! Enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

The sound of Percy's "HELLO?" echoed through the large marble mansion as Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico followed Percy as he stepped deeper into the living room. Two young adults, one a petite female who looked around fifteen, yet Percy got a feeling she was older from the unmistakable look in her baby pink eyes... yes pink eyes. She had copper colored hair that was pulled up into a neat ponytail. She stood next a large African guy who was easily six four, five? Percy couldn't really tell as he had to look up a good four or five inches. His dark skin wasn't extremely dark yet was not light either, he had a clean shaven head and even though his eyes were dark they seemed to have that same iridescent glow about them like the girl, Will, and even... Dru.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"They are the ones I said would come, Gero." The girl said.

"I know that Natali, yet I still need to know their names. Something your powers conveniently _forgot._" The guy, Gero apparently smirked as the young girl, who he had called Natali became frustrated.

"My powers did not _forget_! They merely want us to learn for ourselves."

"Okay... moving on, I'm Gero and that's Natali."

"Ummm... Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia." Percy responded.

"Good to meet you Percy, so I'm guessing your here because of Dru?"

"Yes, she went missing from our camp and we were given a quest to find her." Annabeth stepped forward.

"That sounds like Dru." Gero said with a smile. "Your Demigods correct?"

"Yes. Percy is a son of Poseidon, Nico is a son of Hades, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and I am a daughter of Athena."

"_Lightning, Water, Shadow and the Wise heed._" Natali said in a wispy voice, stunning the half-bloods.

"That's a line from the prophecy, how do you know it?"

"Natali is what we call a Counselor Nephilim, they are the most intellectual Nephilim and use there skills for more cognitive positions in the world. Although Natali is rare even among them."

"What are you?" Thalia asked.

"I am a Guardian Nephilim, my duty is to protect and fight."

"What other kind of Nephilim are there?" Annabeth, eager at the opportunity to learn about the Nephilim.

"There are the Prophets, or Prophetesses there are three, Truth, Regret, and Mercy. They guide the Nephilim in spiritual rituals, prophecies, and quests. The Prophets tend to have minimal contact with the mortal world."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because of there appearance, white hair and almost completely black eyes tend to stick out especially when there are three of them."

"You have a point."

"Indeed, there are also the Sentinel Nephilim, who are born without some of the marks of the Nephilim. It makes them harder to find but allows them to gain high positions in the world without complications."

"What sorts of marks?" Annabeth asked.

"Well the eyes for one, we all tend to have odd eye coloring. Some don't have the traditional symbol of the Nephilim." Natali tugged at the sleeve of her sleeveless shirt revealing a black runic mark on her left shoulder blade, it was similiar to a celtic five-fold with intricate vine work weaving through the five-fold. Ancient Greek scripture was written inside the mark, Annabeth and the other could make outCounselor_ to the Preliator Drusilla, Balance of... _something... they couldn't read the last word.

"What's the last word?" Nico asked as he struggled to read it.

"Shan'Dru."

"We've heard that before, it's where Dru is from."

"Yes, Shan'Dru, it's Echanti for Sanctuary of Drusilla,and is the home of the Preliator."

"Echanti, Dru said that but didn't exactly give us a lesson in everything Preliator."

"The Echanti language is the oldest in existence in any of the fifteen dimensions. They created Dru and everything else, including the Grand Design. The Echanti were a highly intelligent, noble race, who have been missing for years. Not a soul has seen one since Dru first arrived in this dimension five thousand years ago. And it is not as if we can just go into there dimension and see if they're okay."

"Why not?" Thalia asked.

"It's not possible, we don't know why." Natali said, and then smiled as if she knew something everyone didn't. "They won't come after you here, none of them, they fear her even when she is gone." Natali looked straight at Thalia, who's face was completely speechless.

"How'd you know?"

"I can read your thoughts, you wonder why you have not been attacked. Monsters fear Dru too much to come after you, and the Sanhelli are too busy hunting her. As long as you stay near areas that are claimed by Dru you won't have any problems–"

And at that moment, an alarm system began to wail causing Natali and Gero to dash into the security room followed by the half-bloods. The medium sized room walls were covered in one hundred inch plasma televisions with the newest large iMac monitors and MacBook Pro's on the tables.

"What's happening?" Thalia yelled over the alarm.

"Someone's in trouble, they activated a beacon... Damn it!" Gero cursed as he pounded out sequences on the keyboard.

"What is it!" Percy asked.

"Siobhan... Siobhan activated the beacon in Boston." Natali gasped as the alarm finally secede.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, all it says is 'Help'"

"Then we need to go!"

"No, we need to wait for the others to arrive. I'm contacting Shannon, and Jason, there close by, Althea can get the others."

"We can go." Percy suggested. "Boston is not too far, and we could find some stuff out about Dru on the way."

"That could work, I'm sure the others could give you some more information about Dru. I mean,, they are her past." Gero said.

"I agree, but before you go I have somethings that may aid you." Natali led the demigods into the living room where there was a large UPS box. First she pulled out four New York drivers licenses. "When you turn sixteen the year will change on your card Nico, and Thalia, every year your year will change so you are always sixteen. Percy and Annabeth yours are just normal licenses. Next we have credit cards, don't worry about how much you spend they have no maximum limit just a minimum." Natali gave each of them a receptive black American Express Centurion card and Visa Infinite credit cards. "Cash and phones are in the bag, everyones numbers are already programed and the helicopter is out back ready to take you."

"Wow." Was all the Demigods could say as they were ushered into a helicopter that promptly took off and headed straight towards Boston.

**Remember about the 'Review' Button. We don't want it to get lonely now do we? :)**


	11. Boston's Finest

**I know it has been a while, but getting back to school this week was harder than I thought and I just didn't have the time to type this up. Here we get some answers to that cliffhanger a few chapters back to the mysterious girl being attacked. Not so much Demigods this one but LOTS next chapter. Here we learn about Dru's 'Family' and a bit about her past. Hope you like. Remember to review :0 **Detective Kelli Parker and her friend and co-worker, Medical Examiner Ryleigh Devul were enjoying their day off work by meeting for coffee at a local cafe when Kelli's emergency phone rang. The sandy blond haired Detective sighed and answered the phone.

"Parker."

"You got a case, you and Devul need to get over to Cafe Vittoria pronto. Got a teen vic." Said Sergeant Hawk, her former partner and superior on the other end.

"Okay, we're a block a way." Parker snapped the phone shut and looked towards Devul.

"What's wrong?"

"Teen victim on Hanover, we need to go." Devul nodded and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table before she stood and followed Kelli to her standard issue black Chevy Tahoe. The two arrived on scean a minute later to find the alleyway next to Cafe Vittoria taped off.

"What do we have?" Parker asked her partners Grayson Clark and Cameron Moreau.

"No idea Parker, no id just yet, healthy teen by the looks of her just dropped dead." Clark responded.

"Okay, see if we can get an id on her." Parker lead them over to the young black haired girls body as Devul started to examine her. "Someone's got to be missing her."

"You got it." Clark and Moreau ducked back to the Chevy Suburban and opened up the trunk as they powered up the cars forensic computers and tools searching for an id.

"Poor girl." Devul muttered as she examined the girl's arms and other limbs. "No lacerations or defensive wounds, she doesn't appear to be wounded in any way. Death was most likely caused by internal wounds or toxins."

"TOD?"

"She's still war, roughly an hour ago." Devul said without touching the body too much in fear of losing forensic evidence despite her latex gloves, too little of a touch to notice the small sliver of life the young warrior was fighting for.

"Ryleigh, do we have anything to identify this girl with?"

"Let's see." Devul searched the girls jean and jacket pockets for a wallet or id of any kind without prevail, she noticed the glint of metal around her necklace and pulled out the silver chain. They were authentic... dogtags.

"Ri, are those _dogtags?_"

"Indeed, let's see here... Siobhan West, Born April 29th 1994, there's are military service number here we can run through the database."

"What's a sixteen year old doing in the military database?" Devul was about to answer when Parker's cell phone blared.

"Parker." Kelli took a few steps away from the body, Devul tucked the dogtags away and was about to call over her interns with a body bag and gurney when her hands brushed over the victim's carotid artery and the weak pulse that still flowed through the girls body and the faintest whisper of a word that escaped her lips. Immediately Devul's medical training kicked in.

"Kelli! KELLI! She's still alive! Get the Paramedics!" Devul called as loud as she could and rolled Siobhan from her side to her back. Kelli snapped her phone shut so fast it snapped in half as she rushed over to Devul followed by the paramedics.

"Ryleigh, how'd the first responders miss this?"

"It's possible the attack caused some sort of temporary coma, causing her vitals to flatline."

"Moreau, Clark, go back to HQ and get as much info as you can on our vic, Devul and I are going with, and someone get me a new phone." Parker barked out orders and tossed her phone to Moreau before slamming the ambulance door shut.

~0~

Parker and Devul waited in Boston General's waiting room for Siobhan's doctors to give them some sort of news on her condition. It had been thirty minutes since they had rushed her off for testing and fluids without a word.

"What's taking so long?" Parker asked impatiently as she began to pace.

"Kelli, relax Dr. Barnes is one of the best diagnostic doctors in the world." Devul said calmly. Kelli gave her friend a glare and continued to pace for the next fifteen minutes until the middle-aged Dr. Barnes appeared in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Kelli asked immediately.

"Stable for now, we have no idea what caused her to fall into a deep coma. We did however found traces of an unknown toxin in her bloodstream, we flushed her system and send the findings to the lab."

"Any idea how she ingested the toxin?"

"None."

"Is she awake? We need to speak with her."

"Yes, however she is sedated and a little out of it." They both nodded and followed Dr. Barnes past the nurses station and to room 312. Dr. Barnes allowed them to enter before closing the door behind them. Lying in the hospital bed, was Siobhan West, the black-haired teen was slightly paler than before, although her iridescent turquoise eyes seemed to glow more fiercely.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kelli Parker and this is our Medical Examiner Ryleigh Devul."

"Devul... I knew someone named Devul once." Siobhan said in a raspy voice.

"What happened to them?" Ryleigh said in a soft voice.

"He passed his Trials and went off to fight for his country. I have not seen him in many months, stranded on distant lands with many like him."

"Siobhan were from Boston PD, and we would like to ask you a few questions about your attack." Parker interjected, knowing how Siobhan's words might affect her friend.

"Boston." Siobhan laughed softly. "I guess Dru was right, Boston is not a place for someone such as I to walk alone. Too many things to go bump in the night."

"Who's Dru?"

"Family."

"Would you like us to call her for you?" Devul asked sweetly.

"No, she's gone. Saving the world and all." Parker disgrdegarded Siobhan's word choice as a side effect of the drugs.

"Is there anyone else we can call? Parents? Siblings?" Siobhan shook her head no.

"They've been gone a long time. My family now should be here soon. Umm... Shannon and Jason are nearby they'll bring Gabby with them, Althea is in New York visiting Sam at West Point, she'll come if she can break Brynn, Saga, and Eir way from duty. Gero and Natali are at the Vineyard... working. They won't be able to come but they'll send someone. Ah... Dru's D.I.A but she'll try and send word, Will's searching for her off in Europe. Everyone else is wither working or at the Academy."

Parker nodded and asked her next question. "Siobhan I know this is hard but I need you to tell me about your attack."

"I don't remember. I remember waking up early, going for a short run and then talking on the phone with Gabby about tomorrow. Then nothing, nada, zip."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Shannon and Jason are bringing Gabby to visit Gero and Natali on Martha's Vineyard at Dru's compound. They are doing research or something there since Dru's gone, Gabby was so excited she loves it there. The beach, lake, horses, trees... it's a dream."

"It sounds lovely."

"It is, I was going to join them before heading for Annapolis in three weeks. It's just Gero and Natali most of the year so I like to go down as much as I can."

"So you went for a run, and had a phone call. Then what?"

"I don't know, it all just goes black." Siobhan lied. She knew exactly what happened and knew just how lucky she was to be alive right now but she wasn't about to get these cops killed by something they couldn't even see.

"Alright we'll leave you to get some sleep." Kelli and Ryleigh smiled and then left the room to have a word with Siobhan's doctors before leaving for Headquarters when a nineteen to twenty three year old with pale red hair tied in a high ponytail, and iridescent green eyes speckled with aqua walked in carrying a two or three year old with curly brunette hair. Both of them seemed to have a healthy glow to them that took away from how pale they were.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Siobhan West." She said to the nurse.

"Room 312, two doors down on your right." The nurse said absently.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me are you Siobhan West's sister?" Kelli intercepted the young woman before she reached the room she had just exited.

"Yes." She said defensively.

"I'm Detective Kelli Parker with Boston PD, and this is Dr. Ryleigh Devul." The woman's eyes seemed to grow with realization at the mention on Devul. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." She agreed, as she switched the sleeping toddler from one side of her body to the other.

"When was the last time you spoke with Siobhan?"

"Three days ago, Gabriëlle here and Jason spoke with her this morning, I was already in an early morning meeting for a deal I needed to wrap up before we left for the Vineyard today."

"What is it that you do Ms?"

"Pierce, Shannon Pierce. I'm a Public Relations expert for the UNAF."

"And why was Siobhan in Boston? Shouldn't she be in school?"

"She passed her exit exams mid-April from the Academy, she was in Boston to relax before the Vineyard and Annapolis."

"Do you know where is staying?"

"I think the Historic Boston Townhouse but I'll need to check."

"Where else could she be staying?"

"There a few other houses and apartments close to Boston, or she could have driven in from the area's surrounding Lexington and Concord. There's the Townhouse, Penthouse in Boston and a Townhouse in Cambridge by the Universities from Jason and I studying here."

"You mentioned an Academy?" Devul asked, vaguely remembering something similar.

"Yes, Lady Dru's family founded it centuries ago, all of us attend in Academy in the Scotland, England area before going off to university around the world"

"Lady Dru?" Devul asked.

"Admiral, Lady Drusilla Ambrose, also Peverell is the commanding officer and founder of UNAF SpecOp A."

"Any idea where we can reach her at?" Parker asked eager to asked this Dru a few questions.

"None, she's been gone six months without a peep, the four years before that we barley ever saw her."

"And she hasn't been reported missing?" Devul asked astounded.

"She's working, classified, D.I.A"

"D.I.A?" Parker was intrigued by that, it was the second time someone had mentioned this Dru being D.I.A and she wondered what it meant.

"It's an old military thing for Dru whenever she goes off on a "silent mission" solo."

"Any idea when she'll be back, Siobhan mentioned her a few times."

"No–"

"Mommy?" Gabriëlle murmured as she awoke.

"Shh... it's okay, were gonna see Siobhan and then so see Auntie Natali and Uncle Gero."

"Daddy?"

"He'll be here soon." Shannon assured her adoptive daughter as she fell back asleep. "Sorry, she's still a little jet lagged from the flight yesterday."

"She's adorable. Where'd you fly in from?" Devul asked Shannon.

"Belarus, Jason and I just couldn't leave her behind. Speaking of Jason, he should be here." Shannon scanned through the waiting room until she noticed the tall, well muscled man with short brown hair and iridescent eyes made his way over. Shannon smiled as he put his arms around her and pecked her lips softly.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some trouble."

"Is the trouble related to you?" Shannon asked with a grin, not at all angry, as Jason laughed.

"Althea insisted on coming down, I had to order her... literally pull rank and order her to stay where she was and that I'll keep her up to date."

"That's Althea for you."

"How's Siobhan?" Jason asked as he took Gabriëlle from Shannon and cooed her awake.

"Daddy!"

"Hey sweetheart."

"She's stable Mr. Pierce."

"It's Hart, Captain Jason Hart."

"You two aren't married?" Devul asked as she eyes the large diamond on Shannon's left hand.

"Not yet, we're waiting for our family to return from the front lines. Jason and I have been lucky enough for Gabriëlle to remain out of the war's front lines."

"Then Gabriëlle?"

"She isn't biologically ours but she is ours none the less."

"Shannon found her in Amsterdam while we were on a mission and we both fell in love with her so much we brought her back with us."

"What about Siobhan? Did she accompany you to Amsterdam or Belarus, anywhere were she might be susceptible to toxins?"

"No, look can we do this later? We just want to see Siobhan." Shannon said, getting annoyed with all the questions. The detective was just trying to do her job and she respected that, but this was not a situation the police could handle.

"Of course." Kelli said, handing them her business card. "If you think of anything else."

"Of course." Jason said, taking the business card before entering the hospital room. Leaving Kelli and Ryleigh to depart back to the Police Headquarters. Unaware of the mess they would be getting into the moment they stepped through those doors.

**Remember the Review Button gets lonely sometimes and we don't want that do we? Click and make it feel popular! :)**


	12. UNAF 'Liaisons'

**Sorry about the wait, school started and volleyball got me really busy. I hope this makes up for it :) Also, don't forget to vote on my poll about where Dru should visit. Also, should I do some of the story from Dru's POV about what she's doing or no? Tell me in your reviews please.  
><strong>

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Shouted the SWAT team leader as a troop of SWAT members raced past the Boston PD entrance as Kelli and Ryleigh walked in.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kelli asked, catching the attention of a nearby patrol officer.

"High priority UNAF helicopter just landed on the roof." _UNAF _caught Parker's attention. Why did that acronym keep popping up in West's case? "Hold up! I'm coming with you!" Parker grabbed a Kevlar vest from the patrol officer and switched the safety off. The SWAT leader nodded and motioned for the squad to climb the staircase to the roof. They knocked down the rooftop door and cleared the roof just as a military grade helicopter touched down on the helipad.

"This is Boston PD power down and come out with your hands up!" The SWAT leader ordered over a megaphone.

"This is UNAF SpecOp, pilot Downing lower your weapons and allow our liaisons to work. This is not a request." The male voice was firm and held the air in a commanding tone. The SWAT leader reluctantly motioned for his men to lower their weapons, along with Parker. Slowly, the helicopter's door opened and four teenagers climbed out.

_Teenagers?_

They all looked about sixteen or so, a black haired green eyed boy helped a pretty Californian blond, yet her grey eyes ruined the image. Next, two more black haired teenagers came out, one a punk girl with electric blue eyes and a emoish boy who both looked about fifteen climbed out. Kelli watched intently as the younger boy spoke with the older boy with an annoyed look on his face. The green eyed boy seemed have a snappy comeback that made the girls laugh and then the blond smacked him upside the head. That made the punk girl laugh even harder, the two seemed to get into a heated argument causing the goth girl scowl. Kelli swore the goth girl was about to attack when the blond stepped in between the two, seeming reminding them that they had an audience. The second boy shook his head laughing before he spoke to the pilot, who saluted to the four teenagers as they strode confidently over to SWAT.

"Please hand over all weapons before entering the building, they will be returned upon your departure." The squad leader said through gritted teeth, as he and Kelli stood just a few feet from the mysterious teens.

"Yeah... we don't do guns." Said the green eyed boy, and the apparent leader who's eyes seemed to be more of a sea-green color up close. The blond smacked him on he back of his head again and the boy put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ow!" He cried, yet it seemed more playful than from actually hurt.

"'Cause we really need more excuses to get killed." The younger boy remarked sarcastically.

"I agree with Dead Boy." The punk girl said. _Dead Boy_, that seemed like an unusual nickname.

"Thalia." The blond said warningly.

"Moving on." Said the leader, trying to move on from the awkwardness. "We got an alert about Siobhan West."

"I'm lead detective on her case." Parker stepped forward slightly, closing the gap between the two groups.

"Good, you can give us an update, were on a tight schedule." Said the blond, in a demanding tone of intelligence as she took a seeming natural place next to the leader.

"Hold up! This is my case, I'll question you and give you an update but your not taking over."

"You can keep your investigation, now can we continue this somewhere more private." Barbie said again.

"Fine." Parker agreed, leading the four back to the conference room, beckoning her team of Clark and Moreau to follow, only Devul wasn't in the "team room" as they called it. The three agents stood across from the long table that separated them from the four supposed UNAF liaisons.

"So, lets start with something simple." Parker said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm detective Kelli Parker and these are my partners Greyson Clark and Cameron Moreau."

"Percy Jackson." The leader said absently.

"Annabeth Chase." Barbie followed suit, giving 'Percy' a glare which he just shrugged off.

"Nico di Angelo." Said the emo kid.

"Thalia." The punk girl paused before grudgingly stating her last name. "Grace."

"Okay good, so how do you know Siobhan West?"

"We don't, just doing a favor for the Haitian and Croatian– Hey that rhymed!" said 'Nico'.

"That's great Nico." 'Thalia' muttered sarcastically.

"Haitian and Croatian?" Clark asked.

"Gero and Natali." 'Annabeth' clarified. Kelli leaned into Moreau's ear.

"West mentioned Gero and Natali lived in Martha's Vineyard, see what you can find out about them and our new "friends"." Kelli whispered to the computer specialist, Moreau nodded and swiftly left the room.

"What kind of favor?" Clark pressed.

"We make sure Siobhan's okay and get family to her and we get info on Dru." Percy said boringly.

"Admiral Lady Drusilla Ambrose or Peverell?" Parker asked.

"She prefers just Dru." Annabeth said.

"Right, what's your relationship to Dru."

"That's..." Annabeth began, struggling for a word.

"Complicated." Percy filled in.

"Complicated how?" Parker asked."

"Show's up, saves our butts, and then disappears." Nico said.

"Sometimes leaves a cryptic clue to help." Thalia added.

Greyson gave Kelli a look as she shook her head, these kids were making no sense at all! With a sigh Greyson began questioning them again. "How so?"

"We don't know." Percy said.

"How did you know that Siobhan was injured, she was just found an hour ago?" Kelli asked.

"Gero and Natali knew, but they had responsibilities so we offered to help. It took us a while to get going cause Annabeth wanted to fly the helicopter." Percy said, eying his girlfriend playfully.

"It was fun last time!" Annabeth argued.

"Of course it was Wise Girl."

"How is she?" Annabeth asked Kelli, trying to change the subject to avoid anymore Demigod talk. Not responding to Percy's nickname for her.

"She's stable, her friends Shannon and Jason are with her along with their daughter Gabriëlle."

"Family." Percy stated.

"What?" Kelli asked, confused.

"Family, their family." Percy said sternly, thinking about his own fallen family.

"We'd like to see them." Annabeth said.

"I can take you."

"That won't be necessary." Annabeth said, smirking at her surprise for Percy.

Kelli and Greyson watched in awe as Barbie, and her friends rose from there chairs and left the room without another word. Kelli was beyond mad, as she and Greyson entered the team room, the two solid walls were completely covered in plasma televisions with desks covered in Mac computers.

"What do we got?" Kelli asked Moreau.

"Gero Okoro and Natali Dragovic live a large compound on a private peninsula owned by Lady Drusilla. It's classified as a research facility and training ground for the UNAF. Any other information is classified." Cameron reported.

"What about the kids?" Clark asked.

"Each as some sort of juvenile record, accusations and nothing more, Jackson lives with his mom in New York City and has never stayed at a school longer than a year until high school. Chase ran away from home when she was seven, only regaining contact with her father years later. Grace also ran away from home and disappeared for years, before resurfacing just to go off the grid again."

"What about di Angelo?"

"That's were things get really screwed up, there is no record of a Nico di Angelo since before World War II."

"Why would all the others give their real names and not him?" Clark asked.

"It could be that his file just isn't in the database, its possible UNAF interference." Cameron suggested.

"Could be." Kelli admitted. "What did Devul's friends say about West?"

"They have no idea what caused the coma or why she hasn't fully come out of it." Cameron said.

"Great." Kelli muttered sarcastically and then sighed. "Alright their has to be something! We need to find whatever did this and contain–" Parker never got to finish her sentence as the glass door banged open so hard the bullet proof glass shook and a Navy Admiral dressed in dress whites barged in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LIEUTENANT!"

**Don't forget to click the nifty button below, it gets lonely. ;)**


	13. Stories of the Nephilim

**Never thought you'd see another chapter in this story? Well have no fear, a new chapter is here! ;) Sorry about the wait but school and volleyball took up all my time (still is I had 6 HOURS of tryouts today and they continue for the next month) haha. No but seriously I've had bits and pieces of this written for weeks but just haven't had the time. Hopefully things have settled down enough for me to start writing more. But for now updates will be irregular (but when thanksgiving and winter break come I'll update in between brineing and stuffing the turkey)  
><strong>

Annabeth was ecstatic to say the least as the four of them exited the Boston PD headquarters, what really had taken so long wasn't her wanting to fly the helicopter but instead because she was talking to Natali, arranging a surprise for Percy. The moment Percy, Nico, and Thalia saw what Annabeth saw they froze, Percy's face was one of overjoy, while Nico and Thalia's were of shock and surprise. "What do you think?" Annabeth asked with a smug smile plastered to her face.

"It's... it's amazing!" Percy stuttered. "Annabeth did you do this?"

"Natali said that Poseidon gave it to Dru for when you arrived. Apparently Dru gave him the heads up that this would involve us."

"Thanks Dad." Percy said as he stared at his surprise. Before him was a metallic silver-blue Maserati Spyder, with complete cream leather inside and a visible trident of the headrests."

I knew you'd like it?" Annabeth announced proudly as she got into the passenger seat. A wide smiled found itself plastered on Percy's face as he followed Annabeth's example getting into the drivers seat, followed by Thalia and Nico.

When the four demigods reached the hospital they had no problem finding Siobhan's room. They didn't bother knocking, instead they just softy opened the door to find Shannon and Jason sitting in large plush chairs staring at and unconscious Siobhan while Gabrielle slept soundly in another large chair.

"You must be Percy." Shannon said, her voice different from before, more dead like, almost like the Oracles. "She said you would come, accompanied by Athena's Heir, the Huntress' Lieutenant, and the Ghost King."

"You'll have to excuse Shannon, Dru opened the Sacred Link." Jason explained.

"You talked to Dru?" Percy asked, while recognition dawned on Nico's face.

"No, she opened a one way relay link into Shannon's mind. It's one of two ways of communications that we call the Sacred Link."

"The Sacred Link?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"It's a bond." Nico said suddenly. "A bond Dru shares with all, yet she rarely uses it."

"Nico, how do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

"Lets just say I met someone in the underworld once that knew about Dru. Its rare but it happens."

"If, Dru barely uses it, then why use it now?"

"She had no other choice." Nico said.

"Nico's right." Shannon said, she had now returned to her normal state. "After the Event Dru swore the Sacred Link was only to be used in dire circumstances. She won't break that vow, not after what happened. Not after the sacrifice it took to restore order."

~0~

Kelli, Cameron, and Greyson stood still as stone, not one knowing how to respond to the Admirals question.

"Do not make me repeat myself Parker." Warned the Admiral, Devul, seeing the commotion slipped into the room quietly.

"Aalders, nice of you to stop by." Parker shot back.

"Parker." Admiral Aalders growled.

"Fine. Which Lieutenant?"

"The only one your investigating! Lieutenant Siobhan West!"

"Slow down Aalders, since when does a sixteen year old girl qualify to be a Lieutenant?"

"She passed her Trials at the Academy mid-April two days before her birthday with one of the highest scores in the Academy's history. Right behind the greats; Dru Ambrose, William Peverell, Rheia Peverell, Themis and Joshua Graves, Jason and Althea Hart, and we can't forget Shannon Pierce. All graduated the Academy before sixteen, and all went off to military academies while graduating in the top one percentile."

"So let me get this straight, the girl that we found barley holding onto life in an alleyway is one the worlds top minds, who graduated school at sixteen years old and will now go to the Naval Academy? Not likely, she's not exactly military material."

"Check her logs. I assure you she could beat out Olympic gold medalist."

"What logs?"

"Her data logs?"

"Encrypted right into her tags. Take a look." Admiral Aalders said as he pulled up Siobhan's logs. Specifically her fitness logs. There, in plain view, plastered on an entire wall of screens was Siobhan's fitness logs for the last month.

"Pull up the data from the this morning." Parker told Moreau, the data was enlarged almost immediately.

"Impressive." Devul mused, looking at the data.

"More than impressive." Clark countered.

"Spectacular." Admiral Aalders countered back.

"West told us she went on a short run, by all accounts thats not short."

"Compared to her other runs it is, Cameron go back to wide screen." Devul said. "Look" She said pointing to the data. "Everyday, five am she starts a run and ends at seven, no matter where she is she runs a four and a half minute pace for exactly forty miles, like clockwork. Except for today, when she started an hour later and usual and only ran twenty miles."

"Something happened this morning, and I want to know what."

~0~

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico sat on the floor of Siobhan's hospital room with Gabrielle, Shannon and Jason. They had been talking for what seemed like an eternity about, well about everything until finally Annabeth had the courage to ask the question she had been pondering for some time.

"What is Dru like? When you take away the sacrifice, the war, the gods, the Balance, and the warrior what is she like?"

"Its hard to describe her without being disrespectful."

"Disrespectful?"

"She's manipulative. All those things you listed, their what makes Dru who she is. Without them she would be nothing. She can't choose a side, not because she doesn't want to but because she can't. Keeping her allies from dying and enemies from trying anything is the only life Dru knows. Then again, her alliances tend to sway." Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dru loves her games. Yet, if Light becomes too powerful she must aid the Dark. If the Dark begins to reap she must ally herself with the Light. That is the job of the Balance Warrior. Yet, no matter how long she tries to stay neutral, she always leads towards the Light. As much as Dru likes to ignore it, deep down she know the truth. Believing it is just a matter of her believing in herself again."

**Don't forget to click on the cute review button so it knows its loved. ;) ALSO, vote on my profile for Dru's next destination. I have several ideas but I want to see what you think :)**


	14. Words Art Thou: Meeting Lily Grey

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've had the first part written for at least three weeks, yet had no time to finish it. And since the original part of this story (Dru) is a real character in my one of my own novels I was working on the back story of a new character that will be introduced next chapter. (And messing around with a Dru, Terra Nova, Greek God crossover after I watched the season final, I might publish with all the other Dru adventure stories later on) Read and Review please!**  
><em>

_This is where it ends. This is where it began. So long ago. Too long, have I forgotten? I do not know, the duty I was created for is not the same now as it was then. Fades of Grey have shrouded was is and what was. I do not expect someone to hear this, I have come to expect nothing. No, these are the empty thoughts of a warrior who has seen too much, done too much. I wander, trapped, I am not sure where or how, yet I know I cannot be saved. Though that never stopped anyone from trying. Why they try, why they risk their lives for me, I have no comprehension of. Each day is gift, not a given right, and yet they risk it off of pure primitive, barbaric emotion for someone, something that doesn't need it. Perhaps this is punishment, my fate for failing. You must understand I did not think someone like me could die, and I have no control. I choose my path because it was right. Others cannot comprehend it for they cannot step back from the carnage, the war, the ethics, and see the world for what it really is. I can, and it cost me my life. It cost _others _their lives. This was not what was supposed to happen, yet I never knew what , I knew this day would come, and so did they. Why else would they give me this….this _Gift. _For this is my final goodbye; for if anyone….anything can hear me….all they hear are the broken words of a broken warrior. One who has for too long fought…..for too long sacrificed herself to the worlds. Their is a reason I never took heart in those I called family, for their is a difference between the ability to love and the ability to _be loved. _To love is a curse for one such as I; knowing one day you will betray them, to look into their broken souls as you side against them and bring about harm you despised. Knowing one day you fail them. Love, the impossible emotion of the Balance. _

"Are you sure about this?" Percy asked for the hundredth time as he turned off of the main road onto a windy one lane street.

"Percy, for the hundredth time yes! Jason said that Siobhan is going back to the Compound with them and that the detectives will come after us if they leave. Besides, Shannon said Dru never really spent time in Boston. Even on business she could not wait to leave!"

"So where are we going?" Thalia asked.

"Virginia."

"Virginia!" Nico cried.

"Why are we going to Virginia!" Thalia demanded.

"Shannon said theirs a group of Nephilim who have had a recently encountered with Dru. Right before us, it might help to go talk to them."The four demigods spent the next ten hours switching off driving, all except for Nico, they had learned at the five hour marker that Nico was_ not _a pleasant driver, taking turns too fast causing whoever was in the backseat to slam into each other, _painfully. _By the time they reached the limits of Caroline County, Virginia they were wired on sugar from Dunkin' Donuts.

"Turn here." Annabeth instructed Percy, pointing to a small road coming up on their right.

"Are you sure Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, for a navigator you do a pretty bad job." Nico agreed drowsily.

"Positive." Annabeth declared, as Percy turned. The small road was windy and isolated in a forest of trees. When the forest finally broke a beautiful sight emerged in front of the demigods. Acres and acres of lushes green grass, rolling hills, pristine white fences, an enormous white ranch house and stables, horses roamed the pastures. The was a large sign, that after some difficulty, the demigods managed to read it read: **Bellatores Prata**

"What is that?" Nico asked.

"More like, what does it _mean_? Percy suggested.

"I think its Latin." Annabeth scowled, at the mystery.

"Well, were about to find out." Percy said as he drove up the driveway to the house. Thalia was out of the car before it was even fully stopped, bounding up the stairs and ringing the doorbell before Percy, Annabeth, and finally Nico reached the door, which was promptly opened by an older woman. One of those women who you could hardly believe were old enough to have grandchildren. She was about the same height as Annabeth or Thalia with silver hair, and thin limbs, she wore jeans, an oversized knit sweater, and slippers.

"Demigods?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am where looking for –"

"Dru, yes, I should have guess. Please, come in." The woman moved out of the way, allowing the demigods to enter. The house seemed larger on the inside, large windows (that Annabeth declared where French in style) where placed strategically throughout the five stories to let in the optimal amount of light. Clean lines, and style made the house look ageless, Annabeth was in heaven.

"Your home is beautiful." Annabeth breathed.

"Thank you, it was built many years ago by my ancestors." The woman said, leading the demigods to a spacious living room and beckoned them to take a seat."

Are you Nephilim?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, my family can be traced back to the beginnings of Preolation."

"Can you tell us about Dru?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes, however first, I believe some introductions are in order. My name is Lily Grey and I am a daughter of Nephilim." Nico's face darkened slightly as the woman, Lily, told them her name.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"The curse you bear is unique, fitting to the Hero of Olympus."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Athena…..I should have guessed. Your eyes, I can just see that mind of yours working."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Again, fitting."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"The Ghost King, it is no wonder you felt sorrow to my name. You met them, haven't you?" Lily asked.

Nico nodded solemnly, "They were the first to tell me of Dru."

"I am surprised you saw them at all, do you know if they moved on?"

"Almost immediately." Nico assured her.

"Oh, thank the Angeles, for so long I have worried." A small smile came to Lily, her mind at peace that her family was safe….._honored_, even in death.

"Ms. Grey, I was wondering what your sign meant?" Annabeth asked politely, curious to what the writing meant.

"Please, call me Lily, and it's Latin for _Warriors Meadows._" Lily smiled. "A clue for any Nephilim seeking asylum."

"How did you know we're demigods?" Percy asked.

"The magical essence that surrounds you, your aura, its unique for your race and for yourself. After so many years of fighting, it's natural to know."

"What can you tell us about Dru?" Thalia asked.

"That," Lily began, rising from her chair to pace, "Is a _very _long story, filled with much hardship and loss. One I believe is left until morning, when my granddaughter and her friends return, they too wish to know."

**Please Review!**


	15. Children of Nephilim: Meeting the Three

**So I started this story in a completely different direction, yet somehow ended up with this. I hope you like it, it gives some background on three new characters so I hope you don't get confused. If you do just ask and I'll explain it better. Thanks! Have a Happy New Year****!**

After a quick dinner, Lily showed the Demigods to the third floor of the house. Large guest suites were already prepped, as if they had been expecting visitors. Nico was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, not bothering to take in his surroundings or changing. Thalia quickly followed Nico's example, although she changed into the warm powdered blue pajamas that Lily had given her. Annabeth picked the room closets to Percy's, it was fitting, white walls with elegant crowned moulding were covered in landscape paintings and photographs. The large bed was simple and enticing with its plush pillows. A white trunk similar to Dru's was placed at the end of the bed, plush white towels and a fresh set of pajamas were placed on top of it. Annabeth showed quickly, scrubbing the dirt and grime from her hair before pulling on the pajamas. Brushing through her wet hair Annabeth went to check on Percy. Knocking on his door his muffled "come in" was enough for Annabeth before she bounded in a jumped onto his bed.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy grinned as he crawled on the bed, pulling Annabeth into his lap.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth breathed, Percy began to play with her wet hair. She could tell he too had taken a shower, yet was already dry. It felt like a lifetime since they had been this close when in reality it had only been a few days.

"Wise Girl." Percy repeated, his lips against her neck, his words barley audible. Annabeth turned, catching Percy's lips, she kissed him gently at first before allowing him to deepen the kiss. All their worries melting away as their senses went into overdrive. Percy kissed her everywhere, her neck, checks, jaw, ears, yet always returning to Annabeth's lips, as if they were the center of the universe. Annabeth's hands tugged on Percy's jet black hair, pulling him closer to her. Pulling away only to breath, and as they fell back onto the bed Percy held Annabeth close. Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy, falling asleep in each others embrace, Annabeth knew, in her last conscious moments she knew that this quest…. this _journey _Dru had lead them to, it was about more than just finding her, or about finding themselves, it was about finding each other. Finding _family._

Annabeth woke up in Percy's strong arms, she turned to face him, he was awaking intently watching her. "Morning Wise Girl." Percy grinned, kissing her so softy it was more like a whisper. Annabeth repeated his words before getting out of bed to change in her own room. Quickly Annabeth flunk open the trunk in her room, pulling out the first things she saw, a grey racerback tank with a sun that read: **Sunshine Makes Me High**, True Religion shorts, and red vans before returning to Percy's room. Percy stood against his door, already dressed in jeans and a plain tee shirt.

They followed the intoxicating smell of breakfast to the kitchen. Thalia and Nico were seated at a long, glass dinning table eating plates piled high with breakfast, Lily sat in a large chair reading the newspaper with a cup of steaming coffee. Three teenagers were in the kitchen too, a Hindu girl sat on the garnet counter top talking with a classic All-American jock who was sitting at the island while tying her combat boots, the girl wore black jeans with white specks, that upon a closer look turned out to be white jeans covered completely in black equations and a white and blue tank top. The boy wore a button up shirt and slacks, laughing at the second girl who was running around the kitchen in black high heels at least seven inches tall.

"Tess!" The boy cried, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Slow down."

"Brandon, she doesn't understand the concept of going slow, that's why she is the one to always end up in the infirmary." The first girl smirked at Tess as flung a small amount of Belgian waffles at her.

"Hey!" Brandon cried. "What did we discuss?" Brandon scolded playfully.

"That my delicious food is not allowed to be used as a weapon to injure, maim, or kill." Tess boringly recited.

"Good girl." Brandon said, Tess stuck out her tongue before returning to the food still cooking.

"Percy, Annabeth, would you like some breakfast?" Lily asked, peering over the top of her newspaper. "Tess is an amazing chef."

"Better than camp." Thalia agreed. They both agreed, Tess handed them plates piled high with Belgian waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. They sat down with Thalia and Nico, as Brandon and the unnamed girl sat down.

"I'm Devin, the Grey family, Nephilim Counselor." The girl smiled brightly.

"I'm Brandon, the Park family, Nephilim Guardian." He motioned towards Tess. "Miss. Energizer Bunny over their is Tess, first of the Falcon family, Nephilim _Sentinel._"

"Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Nico, son of Hades."

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

They all introduced themselves, before Annabeth and Devin got into a deep conversation about the equations she had written on her jeans. Percy quickly realized he really liked Brandon, learning he was thrown into this world like Percy was thrown into his own. He had been the star football and lacrosse player before he started training as a Nephilim. All about how he had learned his father had left their order for a normal life, and how Devin found him, and together they found Tess. They were a big makeshift family, just like the Demigods.

Tess came over once she was done with the dishes, yet she tripped in her giant heels. Brandon was at her side before anyone else could react, catching her before she feel.

"Tess, why are you dressed like that?" Devin asked, taking in her friends appearance, she wore a seven hundred dollar off white suede tank top with curved slit running from front to right hand side, a ten thousand dollar embossed high waisted leather skirt with white suede and swaroski details and her gigantic thousand dollar heels. "It's _way _over the top, even for you."

"I have a meeting with my attorney in," Tess checked her white and diamond watch. "An hour."

"Parents?" Lily asked, her concern evident.

"That, and to sort out our next assignment."

"Your not going." Brandon said firmly, the demigods weren't sure what Brandon didn't want Tess to do, yet he was clearly not going to back down.

"I don't have a choice." Tess replied. "They froze my assets, everything, bank accounts, safety deposit boxes, you name it. I don't care about the money, I never have I just don't want them to hate me."

"Tess." Brandon said softly.

"No." Tess said fighting back tears. "No. Brandon."

"At least let us come with you." Devin reasoned.

"You being their will only make it worse. They blame you just as much as me."

"They will go with you." Lily spoke, her voice firm and commanding.

"No–"

"Theresa, they are your friends, your family, and your loves." Lily said, eying Brandon. "You cannot alienate them from such matters. Your parents do not understand, and that is not their fault, yet the actions they have taken against their own daughter are unforgivable. I was entrusted as your teacher, for all of you, so that you could learn the lessons needed. Their is one, that is above anything else you could ever learn; in the end all that matters are the ones you love and your fellow warriors."

Tess nodded, she was close to tears now, yet her vibrant green eyes burned with determination. Brandon and Devin helped her out of the kitchen and into the into the Rolls Royce waiting outside.

"I am sorry you had to witness that." Lily said, acknowledging the demigods for the first time since before Tess had tripped. "Tess' life has been _difficult, _all of their lives have been. I know I promised to tell you about Dru, and I will, I swear. Yet not now, their is some business I need to discuss with the High Council. Consider the house your own."

Before the demigods could respond Lily seemed to fade away, just as Will had appeared to them

***Their is a link to the outfits on my profile.**

******Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	16. Tähistatud's Legacy

**So I know it has been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry. I had a lot going on and am know getting this up cause I'm stuck at home with a torn ligament keeping me from volleyball :( Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL! Thanks! :)**_  
><em>

_Bellatores __Prata _kept the Demigods surprisingly busy while the Nephilim were away. Thalia had found an archery range, keeping herself thoroughly entertained with some of it's _special_ features. Annabeth, a library that engulfed half of the second floor, ranging in books from Tolstoy, Dickens, Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Shakespear, Steinbeck, and so many other great authors' and books. Ranging from philosophy, poetry, fiction, nonfiction, and everything in between, Annabeth was in heaven. Nico had disappeared for a short time, yet when he returned the Demigods found themselves at a lake about a mile in the forest behind the house. They spent the majority of the day swinging rope into the clear water, and diving off the rocky waterfall. They laughed until they thought they would throw up and their stomachs protested from a lack of food.

They were all laughing in the kitchen in fresh cloths having a late lunch when the screech of tires alerted them to trouble. Devin burst through the door, nearly breaking off the hinges, as Brandon came up behind her. Holding a lifeless and pallor Tess in his arms.

"Grams! Grams!" Devin cried as Brandon lay Tess on the living room table.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Ambush." Was all Brandon managed to say, his calm demeanor only masking the swarm of emotions he felt. It was only then that the Demigods noticed their change of attire. Devin, Brandon, and even Tess wore black mail and leather armor that stretched around their limbs, heavy boots protected their feet while gloves and braces protected their arms.

"Tess! Tess! Can you hear me?" Devin cried as she began removing Tess' blood coated armor. Tess didn't respond, blue veins running along her nearly translucent skin. Annabeth hated to think how much blood the girl had lost. Both Devin and Brandon cursed as their pleas to Tess were met with silence.

"Where the hell is Lily?" Brandon's frustration showing.

"She left for the High Council." Thalia informed them. Nico looked as if he was irrevocable in his place. The crimson blood matted into Tess' hair and destroyed armor were only small indications to Nico. He could _feel _her life slowly dying, her fierce desire to survive, yet he couldn't be sure if she would live or die.

"Opus aviae uestra!" Devin's voice rose an octave as she began rapidly speaking in Latin. Finally after several seconds of dead silence Lily's form began to appear. At the sight of Tess slowly bleeding out she asked no questions only raced to the girl's side. Swirling balls of white energy swam around Tess, encasing her in a cocoon of white light.

"What happened?" Lily directed the question towards the Nephilim, who's eyes were still glued to Tess.

"Aractites." Devin said, "They ambushed us after meeting Tess' parents, they made a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"They said if they couldn't have her, no one could." Brandon's voice was edged in sorrow and hatred.

"The harm humans inflict on their loved ones is unforgivable. They shall be dealt with, but first, let us ensure Tess makes a full recovery. And then, I believe I owe you all an explanation." Demigods, and Nephilim alike nodded in agreement. Brandon scooped up Tess in her cocoon of energy, placing her in her bed, before retiring to his own room in attempt to clean his armor and body of her blood. Devin scrubbed herself with scalding hot water until her dark skin was raw and faintly pink. She then sat at the edge of Tess' bed with Brandon, sitting, watching, hoping that she would be okay.

When Tess finally showed the first signs of life, it just a flicker, yet it was enough to put their minds at ease. "Remember when we first met, and I told you, you were destined for something greater?"

"How could I forget?" Brandon countered in his charming manner that made Devin smile.

"I had been on my own for three months, and you were first Nephilim I had come across. Of course, just like me, you had no idea what awaited you. Yet, when I told you that, when told you we had a chance to find out who we really are you couldn't resist. And now our best friend is fighting to live in front of our very eyes."

"What's your point D?"

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Coming with me. Finding Tess and finding this world."

"Sometimes I wonder, what my life would have been like if I had stayed. Yet, I always come to the same conclusion that I did then."

"Which is?"

"Life is too short."

"I found you, and together we found Tess, and now she's dying in front of my eyes. It's my fault."

"No. Face it D, if you hadn't brought us together you'd still be living in the Firehouse you were abandoned at wondering what caused your parents to leave you. I would be going through life without any sense of true direction. And Tess, Tess would have died a long time ago." With those words Brandon ended their conversation, Devin knew Brandon was right. She _had _saved them. Not matter how much she believed she had condemned them to death, they all would have been hunted like moths to a flame if they hadn't realized who, _what _they were.

Devin awoke, along with Brandon to the bell-like voice she never thought she would be so happy to hear. "What in hell is going on?"

Devin didn't respond, instead she tackled Tess in a bone-crushing hug. When she finally released Tess she raced out of the room, partially to give Tess and Brandon some privacy and partially to tell everyone that Tess had survived. She found the Demigods first, all four of them in Percy's room.

"She's awake." Was all Devin managed to say before racing down the stairs, the half-bloods, not missing a beat, followed suit. In the living room, Tess lay on one of the oversized couches with Brandon, Lily sat in a chair to their left. Percy, Annabeth and Devin took the other couch opposite of Tess and Brandon, while Thalia and Nico both took chairs opposite to Lily.

"I promised you I would tell of Dru. Yet, I do not know where to begin, her story is long, _very long_ and harsh, brutal even."

"How about the beginning?" Devin questioned her grandmother.

"Very well." Lily sighed heavily. "Everything in our world leads back to her. Our path intertwined with Dru's. Thirty-thousand years ago Dru appeared in the barren wasteland that is now our majestic homeland. It is said she appeared in a blinding flash of energy, the same energy that created her. Legend states that when Dru bared witness to death on Earth she made a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Thalia asked.

"She vowed to create a race descendant of Angles to rid the world of demons so long as they answered to a higher power. The Tribe Elders, overjoyed with her proposition, showered her in gifts and praise in exchanged for salvation. Disgusted with their belief that she wanted to be worshiped she left, vowing she would not return until the desert wept. The desert never wept. Then, one day, after a thousand years of despair, a baby was born. She was named Nekoda Origen, the Marked Origin. For on the day of her birth, the desert shed a single tear. The Estonians called her Tähistatud. The Marked. Born with the mark of Nephilim."

"So Dru created Nephilim?" Percy asked.

"No. She only facilitated the task. Dru does not have the will or the…_capability _to create races. It goes against the balance, she can aid a race or forsake them."

"Dru told Villis she had been the Preliator for five-thousand years ago, now your telling us she was around thirty-thousand years ago. How is that even possible?" Annabeth asked.

"Preliator is just a title given to Dru, they come and go throughout the ages. She despise them all. The code of Preolation is more of a _guidebook, _it has been since before Rome. Traditionally, she is known as Lady Dru of the Echanti, she hates that even more. The Sanhelli only use the name to spite Dru."

"What are the Sanhelli anyway?" Percy asked.

"The Sanhelli are a race of Myth Warriors, very old, very powerful. They were once guardians, protectors, for the God San Helios–"

"Apollo?" Tess questioned, she knew Dru the best out of all the Nephilim in the room. However, the Greeks had always been an…._odd…_ subject for Dru.

"Yes, yet, when they went against him, broke their sacred vows, they were Forsaken. Stripped of their white magic, cast down to these monsters they are now. Their sole purpose now is to seek vengeance to the one they blame for being Forsaken."

"Dru?" Devin asked courteously, she feared eventually her grandmother would not continue. In almost two years of knowing her Devin still had no idea what happened to her parents. Now she was closer than ever before, she had to know.

"Yes, they blame her for breaking their vows."

"And did she?" Brandon couldn't help but ask. Dru always did the right thing, no matter the collateral damage.

"Yes." It wasn't Lily who answered Brandon's question though. It was Nico. He hadn't spoken a word throughout the entire conversation, only listening, remember all that he had learned from the Nephilim he had met in the Underworld.

*****Review!**


End file.
